Two of a kind
by i-hate-mornings
Summary: When Toth visits Sunnydale, Xander isn't the only one seperated into his weaker and stronger parts...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to: 

_Two of a kind_

Chapter 1

Toth strode along the back alleys of Sunnydale, searching for the one who eluded him. No one got away when Toth targeted them. He stopped and lifted his head. His target was close. Very close.

This one, this specimen had been chosen for his uniqueness. What he had, none other like him had ever possessed. Nor would they want to. Their existence on this earth was not meant to be lived like that.

He was perfect for Toth. Two sides of a coin, light and dark; an anomaly. Yes, this one would be interesting to study. God help the world when this monstrosity is unleashed once again. Toth actually felt excitement fill his long forgotten heart. Chaos always brought out the best in the human world.

Toth swung round and thrust out his staff, catching the vampire as he tried to escape. Yes, things were about to get very interesting.

----------------------------------

Buffy smiled as Willow said the words and the Xander's were just Xander once again. It had been way too confusing having both of them in the room at the same time. Her head spun when Anya suggested a threesome with the two Xander's'. _Gross._

'Let the spell be ended,' Willow intoned.

When she didn't say anything more, Xander opened his eyes 'You gotta be kidding. "Let the spell be ended," that's not gonna work,' he turned to look at the other him to find no one there. 'Oh,' he said happily.

'I liked it the other way… put him back,' Anya complained loudly.

Everyone ignored her. Buffy helped Willow as the witch began to clean up the remnants of the spell. Riley's arms stole around her waist and she fought the urge to remove herself from his arms. Even though she loved Riley, sometimes it still felt wrong to be in his arms.

Her hand came up and covered one of his. She meant to draw his hands away but he took hold of the limb and held onto it tightly. Buffy took a deep breath and forced herself to relax in the commando's arms.

When she looked up she noticed Willow watching her closely. Buffy forced a content smile onto her face before bending back to her task. Riley kissed the top of her head lightly, then let go of her and slipped away to help Xander.

'Everything okay?' Willow asked quietly.

'I'm fine,' Buffy lied to her friend.

She couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness. She'd thought it had been emanating form Riley but even after he had moved away it was still there. Setting down the candles she had picked up, Buffy moved to the front door of the Magic box and looked through the glass out to the street. There was nothing there. She hadn't really expected there to be.

Shrugging her shoulders, she turned and rejoined the mismatched group of friends. Two witches, a commando, a Watcher, a Slayer, a thousand year old ex-vengeance demon, and the self-proclaimed Zeppo made up the group of friends. Buffy wouldn't trade them for the world.

--------------------------------------

Buffy picked up another one of Xander's packed boxes and carried it out to the waiting cars. Xander and Riley were doing the same while Anya sat on a stool reading a magazine. The two men dumped the boxes by the door and both turned to survey the room.

'Getting nostalgic?' Riley asks as Xander looked around the room.

'I don't know. At first it's just a place, then you start to make memories, and ... then you're like…that's where Spike slept, and, there, that's where Anya and I drowned the Separvo demon. Oh! And… and right there, that's where I got my heart all ripped out,' he shook his head. 'I really hate this place.'

Buffy strolled back in through the doors as Xander and Riley picked their boxes back up. She headed for another loaded box and noticed Anya sitting there. 'Anya. I see you've joined the non-sling-wearing crowd.'

'Yes, I'm feeling better. And I anticipate many years before my death. Excepting disease or airbag failure,' Anya said brightly.

'That sounds nice,' Buffy placated her before she carried the box out the door.

Xander approached Anya with a box in his arms. 'Ooh!' she tossed the magazine aside and stared at the box eagerly. 'Presents?'

'Not unless you want my collection of Babylon 5 commemorative plates… which you cannot have. I just thought you could help carry a little,' he hinted not so subtly.

'Me?' she pouted. She gestured towards the open door. 'Buffy has super strength. Why don't we just load her up like one of those little horses?'

'Anya. Please,' he said wearily.

'Fine. I'm just your slave,' the ex-vengeance demon took the box from him and marched out the door.

Xander and Riley watcher her go. 'How is it that she can always make me feel Suave Xander's left the building?' he asked the room, not really expecting an answer.

'You two have your friction, but ... she digs the whole package. It's obvious,' Riley said as he packed another box.

'Still, I do envy you sometimes,' Xander sighed. 'I mean for the sanity. Not that I'm still into Buffy,' he said quickly as he noticed the commando's look. 'Not that I ever was,' he amended.

Riley grinned. 'Hey, I'm well aware of how lucky I am. Like, lottery lucky. Buffy's like nobody else in the world. When I'm with her it's like ... it's like I'm split in two. Half of me is just ... on fire, going crazy if I'm not touching her. The other half ... is so still and peaceful ... just perfectly content. Just knows: this is the one,' he smiled slightly and returned to packing. After a moment he raised his gaze. 'But she doesn't love me.'

Xander stood silently staring at the Iowa farm boy. He didn't know what to say. He was saved from an answer however when Buffy appeared in the doorway.

'Got something else for me to carry?' she asked Riley brightly.

'Uh, you can help me pack this,' Riley offered her.

'Sure,' she walked over to him and kissed him quickly. 'Sure.'

Xander watched them, not having noticed Buffy's reluctance to kiss the commando.

* * *

What did you think? I'm sorry for those who already read this and were confused because of the no seperating thing... All fixed as you can see. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel woke with the biggest headache he'd had in over two hundred years. His head hurt, his back hurt, his feet hurt and he was fairly sure something was broken. He swallowed and grimaced; there was a horrible taste in the back of his throat. The vampire reached a trembling hand up to pass over his sun warmed face before his eyes opened wide in shock. _Sun warmed?_

The sun beat down heavily upon the vampire's shoulders and it took a moment for him to realize he wasn't burning to a crisp. It took another moment to realize that he was breathing, and not just for show. He _needed_ to breathe. The air filled his lungs as he drew a breath and let it go wondrously. He closed his eyes briefly and smiled widely at the rush of feeling he suddenly realised he had.

Yes, every muscle and tendon, every fiber and cell in his body ached like nothing he'd ever felt before, but he was _alive_. One of his hands came up of its own accord and covered his chest over where his heart lie. The steady thump-thump brought a slow but wide smile to his face. Alive. He was alive.

He slowly got to his feet, wincing as sores rubbed against sores and bruises and cuts made themselves known. A quick feel of his ribs let him know none were broken as he had previously thought.

He took another deep breath and almost choked on the awful scents that filled his nose. He looked around for the culprit who attacked him and realised -with some disgust- that he was in a rubbish tip. He hobbled around the large pile he was near and almost smiled as the sign for the dump came into view. _Sunnydale dump._

_Buffy_.

Angelus put his hand on the wall to steady himself. He wasn't sure what had hit him but whatever it was had knocked him for six. He was seeing double. He held up two left hands to confirm that fact. Whatever had hit him, he hadn't seen it.

He shook his head to clear the fog clouding it and winced as pain shot to his temples. 'Vampires aren't supposed to get headaches,' he grumbled to himself.

It was then that he realised it was him talking… not Soul Boy. He was in charge. He closed his eyes and searched the recesses of his mind but Angel was no where to be found. Angelus was alone. He straightened up, brushing dust of the black silk shirt. _He_ was in charge.

The vampire studied his surroundings and almost laughed. No matter what happened, he always ended up in alleys. He waltzed out of the alleyway, grabbed the nearest person, a young girl about the age of twenty and tore into her neck. She screamed but no one took any notice. _I could get used to this_, he thought as her struggles ceased.

He dropped her lifeless body to the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth. Now that he was fed, there was only one thing left to do. Look up old friends.

_Buffy._

Buffy's head slipped off her hand and she woke with a start, catching herself before her head hit the desk. She looked around the room, confused before remembering where she was; Magic Box.

She ran a hand through her tousled hair before grimacing and brought a hand up to wipe the drool form the corner of her mouth. It was then that she realized she was alone. Where'd everybody go?

'Giles?' she called out hesitantly. 'Wills? Xan?' She rose and skirted the table, calling out their names. No answer. _Where'd they all go_? She'd only been asleep for a minute, right? 'Guys? This isn't funny. Where did ya's go?'

A sharp noise at the door had her whirling around uncertainly but ready to fight all the same. Xander came in the front of the shop, a grin on his face. 'My lady awakens,' he teased then hesitated for a second. 'Not MY lady, Riley's lady. I have Anya who I love and adore and have got an apartment for.' He laughed nervously.

Buffy chuckled. 'You should have just stopped talking,' she said sympathetically. 'Where did you guys all go?'

'Well, missy, when you fell asleep, Giles suggested we all go get some rest. Riley tried to pick you up to take you home but we got a report that there was a dangerous vampire on the loose so Riley went to take care of it. I went for much needed snackage.'

'Always valuable,' Buffy noted. 'I don't know how I'd survive without your contributions.'

'At least some people appreciate what I do for the team, you know, besides being split into two by a demon then causing a whole lot of hooplah,' he sat down heavily at the table and Buffy took the seat beside him. 'Sorry about that by the way.'

'Sorry about what, Xander?' Buffy tried to comfort him. 'You saved my life by stepping in front of the demon. It was very brave of you.'

'It was, wasn't it?' Xander lit up.

'If it wasn't for you, I'd have been weak-normal-girl-Buffy and Slayer-Buffy. If Toth had managed to get me, I'd have been dead Buffy. So, thank you, Xander. My hero,' she smiled at him and patted his head.

'Who's a hero?' Riley asked as he came into the room from the back area. He kissed Buffy on the forehead and then collapsed into one of the other chairs.

'Xander is,' Buff said proudly. She watched as Riley pulled back his shirt sleeve, revealing a long, already healing, gash on his arm. 'Are you okay? What happened?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Lost concentration and the hostile marked me. It'll be fine,' Riley said dismissively. 'Wasn't too deep and it's already healing.'

Buffy frowned but didn't say anything. This was not the first time Riley had lost concentration lately or had been off his game. It had been happening more frequently of late and she was getting worried. Maybe he wasn't taking enough care when he was fighting or maybe he was slipping.

The bell over the door jingled as someone entered the front area. 'I'll go,' Xander sighed. 'Anya and Giles are stocktaking downstairs and I don't think Anya likes having Buffy around the till.'

'Hey!' Buffy exclaimed, disgruntled. Damn that ex-vengeance demon.

While Xander dealt with the customer, Buffy inspected Riley's wounds against his will. None of them would require stitches, but a few would need cleaning. She retrieved the first-aid kit from behind the counter and began to patch up the ex-commando.

'Men are such babies,' she muttered as Riley winced when she cleaned the wound on his arm. He pointedly looked at her and she ignored him. It was widely known that Buffy was not a happy Buffy when Giles disinfected her injuries.

The customer left, purchase in hand and Xander returned to the table. 'What'd I miss?'

As soon as the words left his mouth, the front door of the Magic Box opened again, sending the tinkling sound through the store. Before Xander could stand, Angel sidled to the counted and leant there, watching them.

Xander rolled his eyes. 'Fabu. Deadboy's here. Now the party can _really_ get started.'

Angel growled and lunged at Xander. His hands wrapped around his throat and the boy's eyes began to bulge as the vampire strangled him. Shocked by the turn of events, Buffy was slow to react. She grabbed Angel and threw him away from Xander. He crashed into the counter, shattering some of the glass. Giles and Anya came running up from the basement.

Angel stood calmly in the centre of everyone. Buffy stared at him. It'd been months since she'd last seen him and he looked good. Really good.

'What on earth is going on in here?' Giles asked looking from Xander to Buffy, to Angel and back to Buffy.

'Deadboy tried to kill me,' Xander rasped, rubbing his sore throat.

'Yes, well, unusual as that may be, Angel, what are you doing here?' Giles turned the focus back on the glowering vampire.

Buffy watched as Angel vamped out. 'I thought that was obvious. I'm here to kill you all.' He grinned at Buffy. 'Hello again, lover.'

'Angelus,' Buffy breathed, backing away.

'Got it in one.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, only the story came from my brain. All else is Joss'. Lucky bastard.**

Thanks to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it.

_Two of a kind_

**Chapter 3**

'Oh, god,' Buffy continued to back up, unconsciously placing herself within reach of her weapons. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Giles also heading towards weapons. Angelus seemingly ignored him, focused entirely on Buffy.

'I must say, you are looking ravishing Buff. I can see why Soul boy still loves you. That's the only thing I liked about the weak pansy; his taste in women.'

'What do you want?' she asked shakily, her back now pressing hard against the shelves behind her. The wood cut into the unprotected skin of her back. Her mind never even gave a thought to the weapons so close to her. She didn't know if she could survive a second round with Angelus; she'd barely survived the first.

He stepped towards her but was stopped by the blade of the sword Giles now held against the vampire's neck. 'You will not touch her,' he ground out, protective as always.

Angelus smiled. 'Always gotta get in the way, don't you Rupes. You never learn.' The vampire turned quickly and struck the Watcher, smiling in satisfaction as the old man hit the ground with a dull thud. Buffy didn't move. She couldn't.

Giles groaned and Buffy watched as Xander and Willow helped him to his feet, taking him out of range of Angelus. Both knew not to get in his way. Anya, however, didn't. 'Who do you think you are? You can't just come in here and hit people. This is my store. It's bad for business. Stop it now. Leave.'

Angelus began to chuckle softly. 'And who are you? I like her,' he said to the room. 'She's got balls.'

'Please, just- just leave,' Anya repeated. 'People won't come in here anymore if you don't and I won't get any more money. I like money.'

Angelus laughed again then turned back to Buffy. 'She's a pistol,' he commented. 'You should keep her. I always thought you needed new friends.'

'Screw you, man,' Xander spat. A fire burned in Xander's eyes, different to the mischievous twinkle he usually possessed; it was hatred, pure unadulterated hatred for the vampire in front of him. 'If you do _anything_ to her, we will kill you. You won't stand a chance, I promise you that. We're not the people you once knew.'

Angelus just laughed, a cold, cruel sound that slithered down Buffy's spine, making her shiver. 'Idiot boy, there is nothing you can do to me… nothing. I own you… all of you.'

'You own nothing,' Willow stood by Xander's side, her gaze flicking to the unmoving Slayer. Buffy still stared at the vampire who used to be her lover. It was not only his reappearance that held her in place; it was Angelus who stood there, not Angel, which meant he had lost his soul. _To who?_ 'We aren't afraid of you anymore.' Even Buffy knew she was bluffing.

Angelus frowned thoughtfully at that statement then lunged for the witch, full vamp face. She screamed and he stopped. 'Yeah, that sure showed me,' he chuckled lightly. Xander pulled Willow behind him.

Buffy's tongue came unstuck from the roof of her mouth. 'Get out,' she said softly.

'What was that?' Angelus turned towards her. Buffy knew perfectly well he'd heard what she'd said.

'I said "Get out" now,' she ordered with more confidence. 'You will not harm anyone in this room, Angelus. Never again.'

'Oh, I think I will,' he argued.

Without warning he lunged for Dawn but Buffy had anticipated his move. She stepped in front of Dawn and knocked the approaching vampire away from the frightened girl.

She pushed her sister into Xander's waiting arms then waited while Angelus righted himself.

'You're going to regret that,' he warned calmly. Buffy wasn't fooled.

'I really don't-' she was cut off when the vampire tackled her face down to the ground.

For a moment as they struggled, it seemed as though she were getting the upper hand but it changed quickly. Angelus slammed his fist into her jaw, sending tendrils of pain though her face. He knocked her head into the floor before pulling her head up and punching her again. Dimly, Buffy was aware of Dawn screaming her name.

She tried to turn over but Angelus' weight held her in place. Thinking quickly, she bucked, knocking Angelus off her back, sending him sprawling across the floor. She launched to her feet, swaying alarmingly.

'Everyone out, now,' she ordered. Everyone protested; especially Anya. 'Out. Wills, get an orb.' The witch nodded but Angelus was upon Buffy before she could see what happened next.

'Yeah, or we could just stake him,' Xander yelled as he charged forward, cross and stake in his hands. Riley, who'd been motionless since the tableau started, made to follow.

Angelus backhanded him without a second thought and Xander crashed into the approaching commando. The vampire returned his attention to the Slayer but he was too late. In the moment he had taken to attack Xander, Buffy had worked her way free and now held a weapon of her own.

'My, Buff. Is that a sword you have or are you just happy to see me?' Angelus taunted.

Buffy held the weapon steady, pointed at his neck. Angel's neck. She couldn't do it, wouldn't kill him. She knew that even now. She'd just hold him off until Willow completed the ritual. There was still one problem. 'I told you all to leave,' Buffy hissed. 'Why are you still here?'

'We can't leave you, Buffy. We won't,' Riley countered. Buffy glanced at him in surprise. She'd forgotten he was there. She wondered if he even knew what was going on.

'Just leave, Riley. Get the others to safety.'

'We're not going anywhere,' Xander objected, still holding Dawn tightly. The girl watched Angelus with wide, frightened eyes.

'It's your own funeral,' Angelus shrugged. 'Let them stay, Buff. They can be my main course while you, my sweet, will be dessert. Your sister can be the entrée. Fear…' he closed his eyes briefly. 'It's such a turn on.'

Buffy lunged forward, sword aimed at her creature-of-the-night ex-boyfriend's throat but he threw out an arm, knocking Buffy and re-directing the blade to his shoulder. Buffy heard him grunt in pain as the tip sliced through his skin, coming to rest in his shoulder. She released the hilt, backing away from the impaled vampire. He pulled the blade from the muscle it was lodged in and Buffy noted it had gone in further than she had thought, almost coming out the other side.

Angelus hefted the bloodstained blade and Buffy tensed. He glanced at her briefly then struck out with the sword, a blow aimed to catch her in the side. She dodged the blade, rolling to avoid being shish-ka-bobbed. She barely made it back up before the steel came towards her again. Buffy grabbed the object nearest her and brought it up in front of her. The sword tip imbedded itself into the object and refused to come free when Angelus pulled.

Buffy looked at what she was holding. The wooden box she held was clearly marked: _Protection crystals._ Buffy almost laughed.

She pulled the sword free, tossing the box aside. The sound of a gun being cocked froze everyone the room. Riley held his pistol pointed at Angel's head. 'Get away from her.'

Angelus snorted. 'Or you'll do what, farm boy? Shoot me? Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots.'

'Bullets may not kill you,' Buffy said, remembering Darla's little speech in The Bronze. 'But they can hurt like hell.' She said the last part to Riley and his eyes narrowed with intent.

Angelus stood erect. He seemed to sense that he would lose if he continued. 'This isn't over,' he threatened as he backed away, eyes scanning the room, examining the damage wrought. He escaped through the back before anyone could move.

'He always did move like a damn Panda,' Xander growled.

'I think you meant cheetah, Xander. They're the fastest animal,' Dawn started to come out of her shock.

Buffy continued to stare in the direction Angelus had gone, not hearing Xander and Dawn. 'It never is,' she whispered.

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? I need the feedback. Please... Don't make me beg; it's unsightly... 


	4. Chapter 4

Heya people. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are alright.

Nothing belongs to me and I hate admitting that. (sigh)

_Two of a kind_

**Chapter 4 **

Buffy helped tidy up the Magic box after Angelus' disappearance. It took no time at all to return the place to its original state and Buffy felt as though she hadn't slept in a month by the end of it. Her hands shook from the encounter and she tried to keep them active so no one would notice. Dawn seemed to be sticking close by her and Buffy knew she was worried. The young girl had seen what had happened the last time Angelus had been around.

'I'm gonna take Dawn home,' Buffy informed the group. 'It's been a rough night and we both need sleep.' No one argued.

'I'll walk the both of you,' Riley offered, beginning to rise, but Buffy wasn't in the mood for company. Well, she amended, _his_ company.

'No, Riley. I'd rather just see you tomorrow, okay?' She didn't care if it wasn't okay, Riley wasn't coming with them.

He protested but Giles stepped in to bat for her. 'Buffy is right. She and Dawn need some time alone right now. It is best if we let them be. We will see you in the morning, Buffy.'

Buffy nodded and went to say bye to Willow. The witch was preparing for the re- ensouling spell. 'Hey, Will,' Buffy said hoarsely.

Willow stopped what she was doing immediately. 'I sorry I wasn't quick enough but don't worry; I'll fix things. Are you okay?'

'He's back, Will. Angelus is back,' Buffy sank down against one of the unpacked crates. Willow sat beside her, a comforting hand on her arm. The witch was the only one Buffy could really talk to. Willow listened, really listened, and Buffy needed that right now.

'Oh, Buffy, I'm so sorry,' she comforted the broken hearted Slayer.

Buffy leant into the redhead, needing the support she offered. 'He's back. Angel must have… with… God, I can't even think it. How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me.'

Willow rubbed her back soothingly. 'You know he did Buffy, he always will. I, um, I don't think this was natural.'

Buffy's head came up so fast, she thought for a moment she may have achieved whiplash. 'What do you mean? How was it not natural?'

'I think someone may have removed Angel's soul on purpose.'

'_On purpose?_' she all but screeched. 'Who? Who would be that stupid?'

'I don't know. I'll do the re-ensouling spell and we'll figure it out…' Willow swore. 'I felt it when he came towards me; he reeked of something. It wasn't magic, exactly, but it was familiar. I'll figure it out, Buffy. Don't worry.'

Buffy smiled gratefully. If there was one person she could truly count on, it was her. 'Okay,' she stood up. 'I'm gonna take Dawn home. Let me know when you're ready to do the spell. I want to be there.'

'Of course. And, hey, maybe this time, no one will get hurt…' Willow said hopefully.

Buffy smiled sadly. 'That's never the case…'

Angel wandered down the streets of Sunnydale, relishing the feel of the sun on his head, shoulders, just… everywhere. He dawdled, happy to bathe in the warm glow. The huge smile on his face served as a trigger to the rest of the population as they smiled back at him as they passed. _I guess what They say is true, it is infectious..._

He noticed a sign for ice cream in one of the shops he passed and he figured a little pit stop before he reached Buffy wouldn't hurt him. The wind blew gently across his face, giving some relief from the relentless heat. Angel couldn't have been happier. Well, he could have if he had Buffy by his side.

He paid for his ice cream -strawberry- and left the parlor happily licking away at the melting treat. He savored the burst of flavor on his tongue, appreciated the treat for what it was, why people, especially women, found it the answer to some of life's problems…

His hands were a sticky mess when he finally finished gorging and he had half a mind to go back for a second, but decided seeing Buffy was more important. Things like ice cream were better in moderation anyway.

He found a small park with a water fountain in it and proceeded to wash his hands. As he washed, he contemplated the fact that the park- for the middle of the day with the perfect kind of weather- was completely deserted. His trained gaze surveyed the area, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Dread was growing in his gut.

A shadow fell across him and the feeling of dread intensified further. He spun around, braced for a fight only to hit the ground as his legs were swept out from under him. He frowned, disgusted with himself. Five minutes human and already he's getting his ass kicked. What would the others say?

Angel craned his head to look at his attacker and found a rather large and very foul smelling demon. It smelled of rotting fish and Angel thanked whoever was listening that he was not a vampire anymore. As hard as the smell was on his human nose, it would have been almost unbearable for his vampire nose. Unlucky for him, though, while he'd been a vampire, breathing hadn't been required. Being a human did have its limitations.

'The boss wants to see you,' the demon rasped. Without further ado, it picked the former vampire up by the ankle and unceremoniously carried him out of the park.

Buffy sat out on the back porch, enjoying the sunlight for as long as she could. It was her way of warding of the night, warding off the time when she knew Angelus would reappear, ready to cause havoc yet again. It seemed like high school all over again.

The wind blew strands of hair across her face and she idly swept them away, tucking them behind her ear for anchorage.

She'd thought long and hard about Angel and Angelus while she'd been sitting there. Who had Angel found happiness with? Or, if Willow was correct, who had been stupid enough to remove Angel's soul? Buffy's money was on Cordelia on both fronts. She had no idea why, it was just her gut instinct and Buffy had learnt long ago to trust her instincts.

The back door opened and Buffy felt, rather than heard, Dawn come to sit beside her. She wrapped an arm about the girl and pulled her close.

'Buffy?' Dawn said after a few quiet moments.

'Yeah?'

'Is everything going to be okay or is someone going to die again?' she asked with wide eyes. Buffy realised how hard this was hitting Dawn. When Angel had been here, Dawn had idolised him the way she now idolised Riley. Then he had killed Jenny and it was only later that she understood why.

'No one's going to die, Dawn,' Buffy promised. She hoped with ever fiber of her being it was a promise she would keep. 'We'll stop him. We have to.' She wasn't prepared to lose anyone else.

Dawn leant further into the embrace and Buffy squeezed her lightly. 'Is Giles gonna be okay?'

Buffy had wondered the same thing. 'I hope so, Dawnie. I hope so.'

* * *

Well? What did you think? TELL ME:) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but the story...

**Thank you to the reviewers... Keep 'em coming**.

_Two of a kind_

**Chapter 5**

Angel woke with yet another gigantic headache. His head throbbed, sending jackhammer like flashes of pain into his brain, and it took him only seconds to discover he disliked them enormously.

While he'd been carried upside down, he'd fallen unconscious as the blood had rushed to his head. It had been a new experience, one he never wished to repeat. Now, he was locked in a cage; one that smelt really bad. Someone one, or something, had more than likely died in this exact spot, he suspected.

The clinking of metal on metal reached his ears and second later, the door to the cell his cage was in, opened. A vampire Angel had never seen before swept into the room, his cape- _he has a cape?_- swirling majestically behind him. He fought the urge to laugh. Who wears a cape? Really?

The vampire stood silently for a moment- _he probably thinks he's letting me bask in his glory_- before he threw back the cape and puffed his chest out. Angel stared at him. _Is he for real?_ He could just hear Buffy's snide comments echoing in his head and he was glad she wasn't there. The stupid looking enemies were more often the more dangerous ones.

'Greetings, Angelus,' he pompously recited. Angel fully expected him to say something like, "I come from the planet…" Cordelia had him watching way to much TV, he realized with a scowl.

Pandemonium erupted as the door to the cell was ripped from its hinges. The vampire whirled around, not ready for the attack and Angel watched with wide eyes as he was reduced to ash in seconds.

Three figures stepped though the door. 'Buffy was right. Vampires plus costumes equals stupid. Did you see how surprised he was? It was great.'

Angel knew that voice.

'Xander…' A female sighed.

Angel knew that voice too.

'This is stupid. The vampire's are dead. Can we go home now? You promised we'd have sex.'

He didn't, however, know that voice.

'Ahn,' Xander whined. 'What have I told you?'

'Willow is not company, Xander. She has orgasms too. She doesn't care if we talk about it. Right?' She directed the last part at the unobtrusive redhead.

Angel saw Willow cheeks turn red and he smiled. He knew all about Willow's new life, so he was pleased to see she hadn't changed too much.

'See?' Ahn- _was that her name?_ - waved a hand at Willow in a _see?_ gesture. Xander sighed.

He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. 'Anya look-'

It was then his eyes lit upon the former vampire in the cage. Angel didn't like the look he saw in the boy's eyes. What he saw there was pure hatred, something he'd only seen once before in the young man's gaze; when he'd been Angelus.

'Angelus,' he spat and Angel frowned in confusion. Surely he didn't think he was evil. He was human now!

The boy stalked towards the cage, a maniacal grin on his face. 'What are you going to do now, Angelus? You're all caged up.'

'Xander,' Willow warned. 'Don't get too close. We have to get Buffy. She wants him re-ensouled.'

'Buffy's not thinking too clearly right now,' Xander shook his head, coming yet closer to the cage. 'He needs to be put down, like all rabid animals.'

Angel bristled. 'Listen to me, boy-'

'No, you listen to me Angelus. I don't know how it happened, and, let's face it; I couldn't care any less than I already do, but you hurt Buffy yesterday. I told you I wouldn't let you do anything more to her.'

'Xander,' Willow began but quieted when Xander rounded on her.

'You'd rather he be free, free for this to happen again? As long as he's alive, Buffy is never safe. Angel will just sleep with someone else and it's us dieing, all over again.'

Angel had heard enough. 'I don't know what the hell is going on, but I am not Angelus. What happened to Buffy? Is she okay? Was she hurt? Tell me!'

Xander sneered at him. 'You're not Angelus? Okay, we'll just let you out then. Yeah… nice try. We're not stupid.'

'Really? You sure about that?' Angel was getting irritated. Something had happened to Buffy and it was connected to his alter-ego.

Willow walked forwards, coming to stand beside Xander. She looked at Angel curiously. 'Willow,' he appealed. She had always been the reasonable one. 'I'm not Angelus, I swear. I'm Angel. What's going on?'

Her eyes widened and she stepped up to the cage. Xander made to haul her away but she stopped him. 'Hi, Angel.'

'You believe me,' he sighed in relief.

'No, I really don't,' she shook her head. 'I recognize you energy, your aura. You're not Angelus. But I don't believe you and I don't trust you. You really hurt Buffy yesterday.'

'I didn't,' he told her urgently. 'I only got here yesterday afternoon. Since then I've been locked in this cage. It wasn't me. I would never do that to Buffy.'

'You wouldn't, Angelus did,' Willow explained. 'I don't know how it happened, but Angelus attacked Buffy yesterday. How did he get free, Angel? Do you remember?'

'No,' Angel shook his head. 'He wasn't free. You're mistaken.'

'I really don't think we are,' Xander sneered. 'Ahn, did you imagine the mass murdering vampire in the Magic Box yesterday?'

Anya glanced over Angel. 'He looks like the vampire who cost me money,' she shrugged. 'You owe me two hundred dollars,' she told Angel.

The ex-vampire frowned. He _owed_ her?

Willow reached towards the lock on the door. 'I don't know what happened but he is definitely not Angelus right now. We're taking him back to see Giles. He'll be able to figure it out.'

'Uh, Wills,' Xander tried to stop her. 'Do you think that's such a good idea?'

'No,' she said as she dropped the lock she'd magically opened. 'But it's the best idea I have right now.'

Angel got out of the cage, hating the way Buffy's friends backed away from him. There was no need for them to be afraid of him. Something had happened and he intended to find out what. Angelus had been here? How? Angel was human now. Didn't that mean Angelus was gone?

Anya led them towards the front door, Xander keeping Angel between himself and Willow. Angel supposed it was so Willow could do something before anything bad happened.

They reached the front door and the procession halted. 'It's daylight.'

Angel smiled slightly. He stepped out into the light, face instantly warmed by the morning sun.

Xander swore.

Willow gasped. 'He's human.'

* * *

Gimme, gimme, gimme reviews. How do you think this is going?

The next chap may not be posted for a while. I don't like how i've written it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

For those who reviewed: Thank you. This may answer some of your questions and The big face off is coming very, very soon.

_Two of a kind._

Chapter 6

Buffy was slumped at the kitchen table, her head propped in her rapidly numbing hand. There had been no visit from Angelus last night, something which had rattled her immensely. What was he planning? The sun shone brightly outside, Dawn had cheerily gone to school, and all of it seemed to mocking Buffy, teasing her, taunting her with its brightness when her world felt so dark.

She couldn't enjoy the day, not now. Angelus hadn't made a move, Buffy knew he was planning something huge or he would have taken the opportunity to torment her during her anyway sleepless night. She'd lain awake all of last night, expecting some sort of attack, taunt and it had never come. He was already messing with her.

Her head slipped off her hand and landed hard on the polished wood of the table. It didn't even occur to her to lift the heavy extremity or even to feel pain. She closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.

Willow got out of the car in front of Buffy's place, still gawking at the human Angel. Human. _Human._ Buffy was gonna freak. Angel went from being Angelus to being human Angel in a matter of hours and Buffy was completely unaware. Angel and Xander also piled out of the car, eying each other distastefully. Willow frowned. This had to stop before they faced Buffy.

'Listen here, you two,' she rounded on them, finger jabbing in their general direction. 'You are going to play nice, you are going to act like friends and you are going to like it. Buffy is stressed out enough as it is and if either of you adds to that then, so help me, I-I-I'll turn you both into some sort of amphibian!'

Xander's eyes widened in surprise. 'Good threat,' he acknowledged.

'Really?' Willow perked up. 'You think?'

'Oh, yeah,' Angel agreed. 'Very intimidating.'

Willow smiled satisfactorily. 'Cool. I mean it though.'

'We know,' Xander nodded. 'We'll be good.'

'Okay then. Good. Uh, let's go in now,' Willow marched up to the front door determinedly. She raised her hand to knock but thought better of it and opened the unlocked door.

She noticed instantly how silent the house was. Willow knew from experience that it was never quiet in the Summers household. _Where is Buffy?_ She exchanged a brief glace with the boys then ran upstairs looking for Buffy. If she wasn't home, then why was the door open? Buffy was never that careless.

She searched every room with no sign of Buffy. The beds were still unmade, clothes were strewn across the floor in all rooms- they were females after all- and Buffy's jewellery box was opened up, a certain piece of jewelry missing from its usual place.

She ran back down stairs. 'No sign.' The other two began to look worried. 'You go that way,' the redhead pointed to the lounge. 'I'll go this way,' she pointed to the dining room. Both routes lead to the kitchen. They nodded, but Willow saw the unhappy looks. So they didn't like being paired up. _Well, boo hoo._

Willow got to the kitchen first and stopped dead at the sight that greeted her. The guys walked in seconds later. Buffy sat, fast asleep, at the kitchen bench, head resting on the surface. Even in rest, Willow could tell her friend was miserable and why wouldn't she be? She'd been expecting an attack from Angelus last night but it had obviously not come since Angel had been locked up on the other side of town.

Willow crept forward, not wanting to wake the sleeping Slayer. Buffy stirred as Willow got closer and the girl stopped. She looked to Angel for help. He walked over to Buffy and picked her up. By some miracle, she didn't wake, just snuggled further into his embrace.

Angel took her upstairs to her room and placed her in her bed, pulling the covers over her snugly. He closed the blinds and turned off the light, making the room as dark as possible all without disturbing the sleeping Slayer. Joining the other two in the hall, they all headed down to the kitchen to talk about what had happened.

'Okay, Deadboy,' Xander took the seat Buffy had been vacated from. 'Tell us how you managed to become locked in a cage, because I'm sure it's something I want to hear and remember and treasure forever and then… oh, yeah, you can explain how you became HUMAN of all things.'

Angel collapsed into one of the other chairs and hung his head, sighing heavily. He ran a large hand through his tousled hair and shook his head to clear it. 'Where do you want me to start?'

'Well, the obvious and clichéd place would be, oh, lets see… the beginning,' Xander scowled. He hated that Angel was here, and human to top it all off. Why was he the only one who could see that Angel was no good for his friend? Willow was glaring at him but he refused to look in her direction. Angel deserved everything he got and more.

'Okay. I'll start with when I was in L.A. I was searching for something for Cordelia. She needed something from a stall in a market in the lower end of L.A and she wasn't able to go herself so I offered to make the trip.' Willow scoffed and looked shocked with herself.

'Before I could get to the market, a demon came out of no where, I didn't even get a good look at him. The next thing I know, I'm lying against a wall in the alley with the biggest headache I can remember having- ever- and I'm human.'

'That's it? You turned human, just like that? Damn, there's justice for you. He commits millions of murders spanning a century and after a couple of years fighting crime and playing errand boy for Cordy, he achieves redemption. Wow, the system works. Go Powers That Be! You the man!' Xander said sarcastically.

Willow tended to agree with him. 'He's right, Angel. You've done too much bad for it to be absolved so easily. Something else must have happened in the alley, while you were asleep, maybe.'

Angel nodded, knowing they were right. That didn't make it any easier to hear, especially from Xander.

'And there's the whole Angelus thing,' Willow observed. 'The poopie-head.'

'Yeah,' Xander nodded. 'It doesn't add up. Angelus attacked us yesterday yet Deadboy reckons he only got here yesterday afternoon. But Evil Deadboy didn't attack last night and Deadboy was locked in a cage all night. So, my thinking is; either someone's lying or there are two Deadboy's. And we both know which scenario is impossible. How could there be two?'

'Of course!' Willow shot up from her chair and grabbed Xander hugging him tightly. 'Xander you're a genius. I'll be back soon. I need to check something out.'

Xander sat dazed as Willow flew from the room. 'What did I say?'

She appeared back in the doorway to glare at the former vampire. 'If you hurt her, I swear-'

'Yeah, yeah, amphibians of some sort,' Xander waved a hand lazily. 'Got it.'

She disappeared again as quickly as she had reappeared, leaving an umcomfortble silence behind her.

Xander looked askance at his long time enemy. 'Wanna play Grand Theft Auto III?'

* * *

I haven't been happy with this chapter but after some editing, i made itsomewhatbetter (i think). Let me know what you think about it.

Ambs


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin' but the story. It's mine, all mine..**

Thank you to the reviewers. I love getting them and reading them. Leave more, many more, if so inclined.

For those who want to know,I haven't worked out what I'm going to do with Buffy and Angel yet, but they will be returning to their shows to continue on as though nothing ever happened.

_

* * *

_

_Two of a kind_

**Chapter 7**

Buffy slowly came back to consciousness, her confused mind already registering that she was not where she had last been. _Angelus must have got me. God, where am I? _

She opened her eyes slowly, unwilling to face the thing that had haunted her nightmares for too long. She blinked in surprise. Angelus was keeping her in a place that looked an awful lot like her bedroom.

She shook her head at her own stupidity, grateful that no one had heard her thoughts. She threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, wondering who had moved her. The last thing she remembered was sitting at the kitchen bench.

Voices downstairs drew her towards the kitchen. Who was in her house? She smiled when she heard Xander's voice. He must have moved her. Who was with him? Willow? She froze on the stairs when she heard the voice she'd been dreading. How had Angelus gotten into her house?_ Oh, no. Xander!_

She jumped the rest of the stairs and hurtled into the kitchen. Xander and Angelus were in there, seated at the table, each with a cup of coffee. What amazed Buffy the most was they were sitting amicably together; Angelus wasn't trying to break Xander's neck. Still, she feared for her friend.

'Get out,' she gritted, advancing in the vampire's direction. 'Get out of my house. You are not welcome here. I don't know how you got in but I won't let you hurt any of us. Not again.'

Both men had risen from the table as she had spoken. Xander took a step towards her 'Ah, Buff…'

'Xander, what are you doing in here with him?' she paused. 'Wait, why aren't you trying to kill each other?'

'Buffy, calm down, take a deep breath. It's not what you think.'

'It's not what I think?' Buffy eyed the vampire warily. 'Willow cursed him already?'

'Ah, no…' Xander shook his head. 'It's a little more complicated than that.'

Buffy frowned. 'Huh? Make with the splainy, now.'

'Okay, here's the thing. I actually don't understand it myself but Angel's human. Willow, Anya and I found him this morning,' Xander explained quickly. 'He was being held prisoner in a cell by that vampire nest Giles made us take out, you know, the ones dressed like Dracula after a frat party.'

Buffy nodded. Giles had refused to let her take care of it, saying the nest was too easy, not a challenge for her. He'd made Willow and the others go instead. Her confused gaze shifted to a patiently waiting Angel. He stood calmly watching her, waiting to see what she would do.

'Human?' Buffy looked to Xander for confirmation of what she had heard. He nodded and her gaze ticked back to Angel. 'But yesterday…'

'Willow's trying to figure out what happened. She left about fifteen minutes ago. She did that disappeary thingy she does when she knows stuff we don't. I hate that,' Xander grumbled.

Buffy was too busy staring at Angel. She still didn't understand exactly what was going on but the "human" part was coming across loud and clear. 'Are you sure he's human?'

'You think I'm stupid enough to take him at his word? Believe me, Buffy, if anyone was going to make sure this was the real thing, it would be me.'

Buffy had to give him that. Xander hated Angel with a passion. 'Human?' she whispered to herself. She felt, rather than saw, Angel move, a fact which she found disturbing and she glanced at him to see him take a step to the side to stand in the sunlight streaming in through the kitchen window.

Buffy felt the ability to speak escape her. The air fled from her lungs, leaving her feeling deflated but at the same time she felt hope rise within her, crushing all other feelings. Angel was human. Something she'd only dreamed about for years now.

Buffy couldn't stop staring at him. He was bathed in the sunlight she had so longed to see him in. He looked as his name described him. The corners of her mouth lifted in a tentative smile. This all sounded too good to be true but, oh, how she wanted it to be true.

She sat down at the table, her legs no longer able to support her. The other two sat also.

'You okay Buff?' Xander was watching her with concerned eyes. 'You're not gonna pass out on us now, are you? Angel already carried your heavy ass up to your room once today.'

Buffy turned on him, eyes flashing. 'Are you calling me fat?'

'What? No!' he denied, shaking his head. 'That's not what I was saying. Did you hear me say that because that's not what I said!'

Buffy grinned and slapped him playfully. 'Kidding.' She turned to Angel as Xander calmed down. 'How?'

'I'm not entirely sure. I was walking down an alley, I think I was being stalked by something, I'm not sure, but I got hit from behind by something. When I woke up, I was human.'

Buffy thought about it. 'So you were definitely still a vampire when you were knocked out?'

'Yes, why do you ask?'

'Where were you when it happened? When did it happen?' she interrogated him. Maybe Giles would be able to help.

'Ah,' Angel stumbled. 'I was at the Sunnydale dump,' he quickly mumbled the last part but Buffy heard him clearly courtesy of her Slayer hearing.

'You were where?' she asked dangerously. 'That is not fair, Angel! God, how many times do we have to do this?'

'Buffy, I'm sorry-' he began but she cut him off.

'I am so sick of being treated like a child. What, you thought you'd come here, save my ass without even letting me know you were here?'

'No! Buffy, that's not what happened. Let me explain. I woke up in the Sunnydale dump. I don't know how I got there but I didn't come here to spy on you. I was attacked in an alley way in L.A. Not here.'

'Oh,' Buffy deflated, not knowing what to say. 'Wait, the dump?'

'Yes. I woke up there, as I said before.'

'Man, everything's happening at the dump lately,' Buffy shared a look with Xander.

'What does that mean?' Angel asked not missing the look.

'Well, Xander-'

'Buffy, you here?' Riley's voice shouted from the front door.

Buffy swore. 'Buffy,' Xander admonished. 'You kiss your mother with that mouth?'

'My mother's not here right now, Xander,' she shot back as she rose from the table to meet Riley. She had to keep him out of the kitchen. She was too slow. Riley walked into the kitchen and Buffy closed her eyes in frustration. He always turned up at the wrong time.

'Hey, Buffy,' he bent to kiss her on the lips but she moved and he got her cheek instead. She felt guilty for doing this to him but she had come to realise that he was not what she wanted. The whole thing with Angel and Angelus had reminded her of that fact.

'Riley,' she said coolly and instantly regretted it. 'What are you doing here?' she asked him in a lighter tone.

'I came to see how you were doing. Yesterday was tough on you,' he said sweetly. 'You looked really down when you left. Who was that guy?' he asked and Buffy knew that was why he was really here.

'Riley, that was-' but she didn't get to finish. Riley's gaze fell upon the two men at the table. 'What is he doing here?' Riley pulled his gun from the holster at his hip. Buffy took a step towards him.

'Riley,' she reached out a hand. 'Don't-'

'You tried to kill her,' Riley pushed Buffy gently to the side with his free hand. 'I should kill you where you stand.'

'I didn't do anything,' Angel denied. 'That wasn't me.'

'Don't lie to me, vampire,' Riley brought his gun up, leveling it at the former vampire. Buffy didn't stand for it. She stepped in front of her former lover.

'Put the gun away, Riley,' she warned him. 'You're not going to do anything.'

'He's evil, Buffy. Why is he in your kitchen?' Riley was confused and Buffy didn't blame him but he shouldn't be here.

'Riley, just put the gun away and go home. There is nothing you can do here,' she tried to reason with him.

'I'm not leaving you here alone with him,' Riley said stubbornly.

'What am I?' Xander protested. 'A smudge on the linoleum?'

Buffy felt her patience wearing thin. Why wouldn't he just leave? She felt Angel approach them and she mentally pleaded with him to sit down. He could only make things worse.

'You don't know what you're doing, boy,' he growled. Buffy's legs turned to jelly. He could still do that? 'Why don't you put that away before you hurt someone.'

Xander stepped forward. 'Riley, man, what's with the gun? We're all friends here. Well, except that I don't really like Deadboy,' he amended.

Buffy turned on him. 'Xander! Not helping.'

Riley kept the weapon pointed at Angel. Buffy kept herself in the way, confidant he wouldn't shoot her. 'Riley, please, he didn't do anything; it's not what you think.'

'It's exactly what I think Buffy. I won't let him hurt you.'

Angel grabbed Buffy from behind and pushed her out of harms way into Xander's arms. The boy caught her and held her tightly as Angel faced a gun toting Riley.

'You will not be harming anyone,' Angel said dangerously. Buffy watched with wide eyes. This was not going to end well.

'I'll shoot you before I let you hurt Buffy again.'

'I never hurt her,' Angel swore. 'I never would.'

'I don't believe you.' Riley adjusted his grip on the gun and Buffy saw his finger tighten against the trigger. Sweat beaded across his lip, a muscle at his temple seemed to throb. The slightest thing could set him off. 'I saw you; I felt your fist split my lip.'

'Riley,' Buffy pleaded, not sure if he could hear her or not. It wasn't him. It was a different him; his alter ego, Angelus. Angelus is evil, not Angel.' She watched with a small amount of relief as his hold wavered. She was getting through to him.

'Buffy!' Willow burst excitedlythrough the door.

_Bang!_

* * *

How was this chap? I'm not thrilled with it but it was okay. It started off badly but I think it recovered at the end.

Leave me reviews please.

Ambs


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Only the story is mine.**

**_Thank you to the reviewers, once again, you guys are awesome..._**

**__**

_Two of a kind_

**Previously on: Two of a kind…**

'Riley,' Buffy pleaded, not sure if he could hear her or not. 'It wasn't him. It was a different him; his alter ego, Angelus. Angelus is evil, not Angel.' She watched with a small amount of relief as his hold wavered. She was getting through to him.

'Buffy!' Willow burst excitedly through the door.

_Bang!_

**Chapter 8**

Nobody moved. Not a muscle twitched, no air was indrawn, no word spoken. Minds, however, were a different thing. _Where did the bullet go? _Angel thought frantically. Who was hit? The gun, still in Riley's hand, was pointed in a direction Angel couldn't bring his gaze to follow.

The shock was enormous. Slowly, Angel felt the feeling return to his numb body and he was able to force it to move. The first person he saw was Willow, who stood immediately in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes wide in shock, stare fixed on the gun in Riley's hand.

He dismissed her quickly and kept turning in what felt like slow motion. Buffy stood protectively in front of Xander, her body covering much of his. Neither looked hurt. He relaxed. No one was hurt.

He whirled on Riley, rage quickly burning in his system, lighting his eyes and inciting his wrath. The ex-commando had almost killed his beloved. He had almost shot her and her friends. This was unacceptable. He snapped, jumping the stunned farm boy, mind set on pounding him into the ground.

Buffy began to scream at him but he took no notice, delighting in the feel of the soldiers face as it split under his fist. His hand turned red with blood, his own and Riley's, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. The rage held him in place; it consumed him until he didn't recognize himself. He was just a thing, an instrument, not his own person.

Buffy continued to scream, parts of her hysterics finally breaking through the fog that held him. 'Willow!' she called tearfully. Angel, fist pulled back for a disabling blow, froze.

He turned slowly and took in the scene behind him. Willow lay inert on the floor, Buffy and Xander huddled around her. Buffy's hand was pressed tightly to the redhead's side. He leapt up from the unconscious soldier, intent on seeing to his beloved's friend. He pushed the other two gently aside and examined the witch. The bullet had only grazed her side, leaving a shallow rut in her skin. A few stitches and she'd be as good as knew. He said as much to her worried friends.

Buffy sagged with relief. 'Oh, God…' she clasped her head in her hands. 'She could have…'

'Yeah,' Xander echoed her sentiments. A light hit his eyes and Angel just knew Xander had it his head to do something stupid. The boy looked towards the motionless soldier and stood up.

'Harris,' Angel warned but Buffy put a small hand on his arm, holding him back. Instead, they waited, watching to see what the boy would do.

He stood over Riley, just looking. There was no anger on his face, no wish for revenge, just a deep, regret. Angel knew that feeling all too well. It was terrible when the things that could have been avoided came to pass.

Xander lifted a leg and kicked the ex-commando. Satisfied, he returned to the group.

'She needs to go to the hospital,' Angel said softly, moving away to give Xander room. He nodded and picked up his lifelong friend. He left quickly, leaving Buffy and Angel to deal with the downed ex-friend.

'How could he…' Buffy stared hard at her supposed boyfriend; the boyfriend who had just shot her best friend. Oh yeah, their relationship was SO over… 'He's is going to pay for this. Just wait until he wakes up…' she muttered the threat to no one in particular.

Angel knelt beside her, draping an arm comfortingly around her stiff shoulders. She relaxed into his touch- something she'd never truly been able to do with Riley- and she knew she was home. This was what she needed, what she craved, and this time, she wasn't letting go. Curse or no.

'Buffy, Willow's going to be fine. The wound will heal in few days and she'll be fine. Just needs a few stitches is all,' Angel rubbed his hand along her arm, warming the chilled skin. Buffy marveled at the warm touch.

'She was shot, Angel. She's not going to be fine,' Buffy argued rightly. Willow would not be fine. She was _shot._ She looked over at Riley again and grimaced at the sight of his beaten face. Angel had really pulled all the punches, pun intended. The big guy himself, however, did not look happy.

'Angel?' she questioned the serious faced ex-vamp. He was staring at the ex-commando's mangled face, regret already darkening his features.

'I lost control, he murmured. 'I couldn't stop myself. It all came out; the rage, it was overwhelming. I couldn't stop…' he repeated and Buffy grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

'Angel, it's okay. It's going to be okay,' she twisted around as far as he would let her and cupped his face in her hands. 'It's gonna be okay. We'll deal.'

'I shouldn't have done that, but he could have hurt you, he could have shot you,' he almost whispered, not taking his eyes off the body.

Riley started to moan and Buffy instantly removed herself from her former lover's arms, going instead to check on her boyfriend. He cracked a swollen eye open as she approached and she felt no sympathy for him. He had brought a gun into her home, pointed at the man she love and shot her best friend.

'Riley, we're over,' Buffy stood over him. He hung is head in acceptance. 'You come near my house or friends again, I'll do to you what I did to your team.'

Buffy almost laughed as she thought about that. She'd taken out him and his team in forty-seven seconds. Walsh had been impressed. Until she'd gone all "Let's kill Buffy". She walked away from her ex-boyfriend and returned to Angel. Before he had the chance to take her in his arms, she spotted a pile of papers on the ground, obviously dropped by Willow. She picked them up and read over them briefly.

'We need to go see Giles.'

'Wait, just let me process this. You're saying Toth got Angel as well as Xander?' Buffy, Angel and Giles were in Magic Box, the Watcher pouring over notes from the books on the table. None of it related to Toth.

'That is precisely what we are saying. I'm a little fuzzy on the details myself, but the gist is, Toth somehow was able to zap Angel with the rod, and as a consequence, he, and the two forms of Angel, were inadvertently transported here, to Sunnydale.'

What I am also unsure of, is whether Toth's intention was to come to Sunnydale at all. Yes, he did target Buffy, but that may have just been making the best of a bad situation.'

'Ugh,' Buffy rubbed her forehead vigorously. She was still out in the blue. Angel's attempts to "dumb it down" weren't helping in the slightest.

'Buffy,' Giles took a seat in front of her. 'What I am saying is that Toth may have meant to come to Sunnydale, he just didn't count on bringing the other two with him.'

'Oh,' Buffy got it now. Why couldn't he have said it like that in the first place? 'Why couldn't you have said it like that in the first place, Giles? You would have saved yourself from a very confused Buffy.'

'Do you…'

'Yeah,' she waved a hand airily. 'I get it. Makes sense. So, how do we fix it?'

'You don't.'

The three turned to face the newcomer.

'Hello lover.'

* * *

Hey, guys. How'd i do? Leave me a review and tell me. You guys have been great so far... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as you well know... I am affiliated with nothing and no one...**

**Thanks for your reviews. I have read them all and i like hearing your veiwpoints so keep 'em coming...**

* * *

_Two of a kind_

**Chapter 9 **

****

'Angelus,' Angel stood from the table, finally able to look at the demon that lived inside of him, that haunted him, his thoughts, his actions. Buffy figured it must be unnerving to see that demon wearing your own face. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now.

'Soul boy, we meet at last,' Angelus said sotto voce like a bad villain in a really trashy movie. Buffy could tell he was enjoying himself immensely. 'Can't say it's a pleasure.'

'Angel,' Buffy said softly. 'He's baiting you, let it go.'

'Yeah, Soul boy, listen to the Buffster. She knows everything,' Angelus laughed cruelly. 'Of course, that may not be the case; after all she took a liking to us before she even realized what we were. Great skills by the way, Buff. Love ya for it.'

'Bite me,' Buffy threw at him. Something was gnawing at her though. This Angelus was doing a lot more talking this time around. Last time he had been all "kill, kill". What had changed? 'Like to hear yourself speak, don't cha?'

'Angelus paused thoughtfully. 'Ya know, it may just be that I've been locked up for so many god damn years that I feel I need to make myself be heard. Or maybe, Dr Phil, I'm just wasting time so my people can get what we need.'

Buffy spun as six vampires appeared from the back of the Magic Box. Two headed straight for the book stacks while one went for supplies in the basement. The other three, attacked the off-guard trio.

Buffy winced as a nasty punch from the beefiest of the three split her lip. She tasted blood but ignored it. There were more things going on than her lip bleeding. She made sure Angel and Giles were holding their on then engaged in the fight. Angelus hovered in the background, seemingly content to view the fight.

Buffy uppercut the vamp then spun round, leg kicking out in a roundhouse, spilling the vamp to the floor. 'Not going to fight me, lover?' Buffy asked the watchful Angelus.

He smirked. 'Been there, done that, and deja vu just isn't what it used to be. Sorry, Buff, maybe next time when the odds are on my side.'

'The odds will never be on your side,' she'd hoped to engage him for longer but the vamp on the floor had recovered. He tried the maneuver she had, but she caught his arm as he swung up to deliver a debilitating uppercut. Twisting expertly, she brought the vamps arm behind his back and applied force, breaking it. The vamp howled and clutched the arm.

Buffy pulled a stake from her boot and raised it up but the vampire moved faster than she thought he would He tackled her, pinning her to the ground, rage written on his face. His teeth shone brightly in the fluorescent overhead light and he snapped them at her, a fear tactic that never worked. She bucked, throwing him over her head and she flipped to her feet. She lunged at him, but he lifted a leg and kicked her hard in the stomach. Buffy gasped for breath and the vamp laughed.

He grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. Buffy desperately tried to pull oxygen into her lungs. She hadn't been winded in a long time and had forgotten the feeling of helplessness it brought with it.

The vamp climbed on top of her, hand wrapped in her hair, arching her neck back harshly. Buffy hazily thought maybe this would be the day she died but the thought passed quickly. She flexed her hand and remembered the stake amazingly still held in it. With a burst of energy- or maybe the will to survive- she jerked up, unbalancing the foul creature and slammed the stake into his chest. He looked surprised for a moment before turning into dust. Buffy noted Angel and Giles were still in their respective fights but neither seemed outweighed. They held their own comfortably which meant Buffy could take care of Angelus.

She swung round, prepared to face the vampire who had terrorized her and her friends a few years back but he was no longer there. She frowned. Why had he just left? Why had he not stayed to gloat? A loud crash made her turn. She was astonished to see that Angelus' two lackeys were still going through the books. Had he just left them?

The last vamp, the one exploring the basement appeared, arms laden with goodies. 'Hey,' Buffy started towards that one but one of the vamps from the book stacks jumped in front of her. She fought him briefly, taking one hit in the jaw- that's going to be bruised tomorrow- before she found the opening she was looking for. She slammed her fists into his chest, knocking him back several feet.

In the time he returned she had pulled a stake from a hiding place in one of the shelves. She forced the stake into his heart without a second glance. She pulled it back before he turned to dust and threw it at the one strangling Giles. _So much for holding his own._

Giles readjusted his glasses, nodding gratefully to Buff as she went after the thieving vamps. She ran out the way they had left but they were already gone. Her senses told her they were nowhere near. _Damn it. They better not have taken anything important. This one will so be blamed on me._

The last vamp was dust by the time she returned. Giles and Angel had already started cleaning up. The large table had been tipped, books were scattered everywhere. 'Well, that was bracing,' she quipped. 'What to do next… Ooh, I say we wrestle alligators while pouring salt water into our wounds. Just as fun!'

Giles looked at her unappreciatively. 'This is not a joking matter, Buffy,' he said sternly. 'We have no idea what they have taken and no idea what they are planning. It is just horrible to think about what they could be up to.'

'Relax, Giles,' Buffy picked a book up from the floor. She read the cover and laughed. 'At least we know they're not making chicken soup,' she showed him the cover then threw it on the table.

'I think it's safe to say it'll have something to do with both Buffy and I,' Angel said dispiritedly.

'You know that for sure,' Giles looked interested.

'Yes. He'll want me out of the picture,' Angel admitted. 'And I know he wants Buffy. When my soul was… gone… Angelus was him and not me, but when I returned, I had all his thoughts, all his emotions. I know what he felt every moment he felt it. It was like it was me.'

'But it wasn't,' Buffy lent forward and covered his hand with hers. She squeezed softly and he squeezed back. 'You know that none of that was you.'

'No,' Angel agreed. 'But I felt what he felt when he killed Jenny, I remember the sound of Willow's blood rushing through her veins as I- he- held her, I remember the feel of charcoal as he drew the pictures he left… I remember that every waking thought he had, had been of Buffy. He was- still is- obsessed by her, more so than any woman ever before.'

They both watched her contemplatively. 'What?' she asked, not liking the way they were staring at her.

'Hmmm,' Giles murmured as he shuffled off to look at his stacks. Angel started to tidy up, picking up old books and placing them on the now righted table. Giles collected his book list and climbed the stairs to the stacks. As Buffy watched, he picked up a book and glanced at its title, then took a pen and made a mark on the page. Buffy sensed he was looking for something in particular.

'What?' she asked again. Neither answered her. 'Guys…

'WHAT?'

* * *

Reviews help me write. Okay... i can't lie, they don't help me write, but they do put me in a netter mood 'cause that way i know people are reading this and enjoying it (or not).


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, sorry for not updating in, well, a LONG time, but the will to write left me for a while, and i had a baby. So life got in the way. I hope this satisfy's a lot of you. Chapter 11 coming soon.. I'm gonna attempt to finish all my stories._

_Characters and locations are not mine, just the story line. Quotes referenced from the show belong to Joss and the fantastic writers of BtVS._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 10_**

Buffy slumped in the chair at her vanity, staring into her miserable face in the mirror. Angelus was obsessed by her. Yippee. She had a distinct feeling that no one was getting out of this unharmed. Willow had been the first casualty. Not that she was a casualty. She was fine. Buffy quickly picked up the phone and dialed Willow's number. To Buffy's relief, the redhead picked up on the forth ring.

'Hello?'

'Hey Wills, how are you feeling?' Buffy asked with no certain amount of guilt. Intellectually, she knew that what had happened was not her fault, but she just couldn't help feeling that way. She should have stopped it.

'The doc says I'm gonna be fine, the bullet only grazed me,' she assured her friend.

Buffy sighed as a large weight seemed to remove itself from her shoulders. She'd refused to believe anything unless it had come from the redhead herself. Xander's passed on messages just hadn't cut it. She slumped where she sat.

'You have no idea how sorry I am, Will,' Buffy began but her friend wasn't taking a bar of it.

'This was not your fault, Buffy,' she said sternly. 'It could have happened to anyone.'

'But-' Buffy tried but again, Willow cut her off.

'Anyone! You can't see my resolve face, but it's there. No feeling guilty or I'll-I'll… well, I'll think of something!' Willow threatened down the phone line.

Buffy smiled. Willow's resolve face was something no person could argue against. When the girl brought out the resolve face, it was almost impossible to trump it. 'I suppose you're right.'

'I am. Now tell me what's happening.'

Buffy settled in and related what had happened since the redhead had been out of commission. The incident at the book shop captured her attention the most. 'You say they just disappeared? That's it?

'Yep,' Buffy nodded into the phone.

'Strange. Do we know what they took?'

'Anya and Giles are trying to figure that out now. Anya's miffed that they took anything at all. It costs her money, apparently.'

'That's Anya for you…'

'Yeah,' Buffy sighed.

'Buffy? Are you okay?' Willow sounded concerned and Buffy felt yet another flash of guilt. Willow had been the one shot yet _she_ was worrying over _her_.

'I'm fine, Will, really, just trying to work things out in my head. It's all jumbled and mixed up, like someone grabbed a huge stick and twirled around everything in my brain, but it'll be okay.'

'I hope so,' Willow sighed as well. 'For your sake.'

A small smile crept onto her face. 'Thanks Will. You gonna be okay?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Xander brought over a couple of things for me to watch. You know, A Charlie Brown Christmas is not as effective when it's not Christmas…'

'Yeah, you get that,' Buffy laughed. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Wills… Rest up.'

They hung up and Buffy dropped the phone onto her bed, reassured that her friend would be okay. She left her room and padded to the spare room where Angel was camped. He'd been adamant the couch would be adequate but Buffy refused saying it was the spare room or he shacked up with her. She was hurt by the speed with which he accepted the spare room. She paused by the door and listened, breath halting in her lungs.

Angel restlessly paced the room. She could hear his movements; to and fro, to and fro and she wondered at what kept him so. Was he wrestling over the Angelus thing? She longed to open the door and confront him, have him take her in his arms and hold her, comfort her as only he could but she knew that at that point in time, it was not right. Movement in the room ceased and Buffy drew back from the door quickly, thinking she had been discovered. Moments later the pacing resumed and Buffy let her breath out with a whoosh. She kept forgetting that he wasn't a vampire now.

She reluctantly left the doorway, looking at it longingly, wanting what was behind it with every fiber of her being… it made her heart ache in a way it hadn't in a long time. Since he'd walked away from her, in fact.

She slowly made her way into the kitchen, her mind still on the pacing figure in the room above. Why must life torment her so? Why did the Powers That Be make it so hard for her to continue? They had to know how close she came to toatally being destroyed when Angel first left. So why bring him back? To torture her? To test her? Was this a game they played to amuse themselves? She found it neither funny nor enjoyable. In fact, she'd love to crush the heads of those responsible…She grabbed herself a glass of water and leant against the archway of the kitchen. The phone rang beside her, startling her and she dropped the glass in surprise. It shattered all over the floor and she swore as she picked up the phone. 'Hello?'

'Don't warn the tadpoles!'

'Huh?'

'Don't warn the tadpoles!' Willow's sleepy voice said over the line.

'Willow? Wake up!' Buffy chuckled, amused.

'Umm… whah?' Buffy could hear Willow cleaning up the drool from the other end.

'You called me while you were sleeping,' Buffy laughed.

'Oh, hi Buffy,' the redhead said sheepishly. 'Sorry. I hope I didn't wake you.'

'Nah, I was already up. Go back to sleep, okay?'

'Okay,' she said distractedly.

'Oh? Willow?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't warn the tadpoles?'

'I... I have frog fear.'

Buffy laughed and hanged up the phone. She turned around and began to gingerly make her way over to where the dustpan was kept, carefully avoiding all shards of glass. When she turned back around, she noticed Angel watching her.

'Hey,' she said softly. 'Broke a glass.'

'I see that,' he nodded. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' she made her way back over to the glass and began sweeping it up while Angel watched closely. She felt unnerved being this close to him when the others weren't around. It didn't help that he was happy to walk around shirtless!

She cried out as she stepped on one of the larger shards, the glass slicing through her foot effortlessly. Angel swooped over and picked her up, the glass crunching beneath his shoe clad feet. 'Are you hurt?'

Buffy winced as he set her down on the kitchen bench. She gingerly lifted her foot to see the damage done but Angel got there first. He gently held her foot, examining the cut closely. 'It's only shallow, there's not too much blood,' he set her foot down and rose to get the first aid kit. 'It could have been worse. Why weren't you watching what you were doing?'

Buffy remained silent, preferring to watch him bustle around. He bandaged her foot with ease and professionalism and then stood back top admire his handiwork. 'There, done. Stay there.'

He disposed of the glass quickly, despite Buffy's numerous protests then scooped her back up and whisked her back to her bedroom. She placed her head against his chest and marveled at the whisper of his heartbeat. She'd lain awake so many nights, wising and praying for something like this to happen and now that it had, she wasn't sure if it was really what she wanted. After all, he didn't seem to want her. After all this time, maybe what Angel wanted had changed. He didn't seek her out in Sunnydale when he was humanized, he was brought here against his will. Maybe what he really wanted, now, was a certain beautiful brunette.

Buffy pulled back, creating emotional distance, if not physical. 'Thanks,' she swallowed as he set her down on her bed. He lingered over her, and Buffy wished it was because he didn't want to leave her, but she suspected he was just making sure she was okay.

'Buffy,' Angel sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed a hand across his tired face. 'I'm sorry. I know that I have made a lot of bad decisions regarding you. I can't seem to help it. You muddle things, you always have. My only thoughts are to protect you, to keep you safe, happy, even if it means removing myself from the picture.'

'Angel,' Buffy sighed, 'that's-'

Angel took her hand. 'Let me finish, please.' He took a breath and Buffy braced herself for another "we shouldn't be together" speech. He was good at those. 'I know now that you're not happy. You never were, despite me believing, or well, forcing myself to believe, that you were. I convinced myself you were happy, told myself that everything I did, I did for you. I left you so you could live your life, be happy, but I see now that that was a rather large mistake. You've never been happy, and you won't be, at least not while you're the slayer, fighting for your life constantly.'

Buffy was frozen. What was he saying? Did she dare hope it was what she thought?

'But I realize that even though you will never be truly happy, you can be at peace, you can be content. Who am I to deny you even the smallest bit of happiness if it lessens the burden you carry? I guess what I am trying to say is,' he paused and Buffy stopped breathing. 'If you'll have me, I want to be with you, to make you happy, even if this isn't permanent. I'm sick of living without you, sick of denying myself, denying you. Shouldn't we make the most of what we've been given?'

Buffy didn't know what to say. He'd floored her, and though her chest was welling with happiness and tears were threatening to drown her eyes, her mind still held on to some doubt. He had hurt her before... what's to say he wouldn't do it again? If it wasn't permanent, would he take it back when he turned back into a vampire? She didn't know if she could survive him leaving her again.

Despite her doubtful thoughts, he body was reacting instinctively. She found herself in his arms, held tightly, and she began to cry. 'Please mean this, Angel,' she whispered. 'I can't take you leaving me again.'

'I will never leave you again,' he whispered back, tightening his grip. She sighed and let herself get caught up in his embrace. His touch, his smell, his heartbeat, it was all so familiar, yet all so foreign. _His heartbeat_. Something shifted in the back of her mind. Then something shifted in her room.

Buffy hit the wall hard, having been torn violently from Angel. 'Et donc les deux moitiés sont sperate, maintenant et toujours, bien qu'ils soient entiers. So shall it be done,' Angelus closed the musty tome with a small smirk. Then he fled out the window, stopping only to glance back at the damage he'd wrought.

* * *

Reviews? :)


	11. Chapter 11

Wow... it's been a long time. Hi! Very recently been hit with motivation to finish this story so here's chapter 11. Feel free to let me know of any mistakes and such.. was late by the time I finished it :P

Disclaimer- Joss owns all character and the story of Toth. This version is AU and is my brainchild :D

There. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 11**

'And you're quite sure that's what he said,' Giles asked for the millionth time. He'd been pacing for most of the morning. It was making Buffy dizzy.

Angel nodded. 'Et donc les deux moitiés sont sperate, maintenant et toujours, bien qu'ils soient entiers. So shall it be done. Those were his exact words.'

'Damn,' Giles whipped off his glasses. 'I have to admit, I did not see this coming. Stupid!' He flung the book he was holding down on the table. 'Of course that's what he'd try, considering how old both of you are, it was foolish to assume he knew nothing of this demon.'

Buffy was grateful to Willow and Xander, they'd both filled Giles in on what was going on. He knew there were two of Angel, and he knew one was Angelus. He already had the revocation of invitation spell out ready to go. Though Angel and Giles seemed to be on the same page, Buffy was lost.

'So what did the spell do?' she leaned forward. 'I mean, we're not dead, we don't have weird things growing in weird places and I can't hear anyone's thoughts, so what did it do?'

Giles sat heavily in his armchair. 'Well, as you know from when Xander was, uh, blasted, shall we say, if one half is killed, both halves are killed. The spell Angelus used was to separate the two halves, so if Angel was killed, Angelus would live on as normal.'

'Can he even do that?' Buffy was horrified.

'I'm afraid that's the problem. There is no evidence that it has ever been done before. No recorded cases of anyone ever surviving Toth killing their other half. For Angelus to have actually found a way to, in essence, bind Angel to himself and cut the link between them, is remarkable,' he glanced up quickly. 'As disturbing as it is.'

'It wouldn't have worked,' Angel said confidently, capturing both Giles and Buffy's attention. 'The spell he used was hastily written, didn't observe the proper rituals, and he fled pretty quickly after uttering it. I don't think he expected it to work.'

'Are you sure?' Giles reached for another book. 'Are you sure it didn't work?'

'Very. If something like that was actually able to work, I'd have felt something. Besides, he said, to my best translation "And so the two halves are separate, now and always, though they are whole." It's not workable; though I don't doubt he's improving on it, even now.'

Buffy sighed. 'At least we know what he's up to, now. We need a plan. There has to be a way to stop him from actually finding a way to split himself from Angel forever.' She stood resolutely and made for the weapons chest Giles kept in his apartment. 'Until then, I'm going to work on what I should have done to start off with. Kicking his ass.'

* * *

'Ah, Willow,' Giles appeared from the direction of his kitchen. 'Wonderful to have you back. Take a seat. Tea?'

'No, thanks,' the witch answered brightly, stepping over his threshold, closing the door behind her. 'So, what's the haps? Are we any closer to destroying Angelus' evil plan?'

'Sadly, no,' Giles placed a book gently down on the table, a weary look on his face. 'As yet, there is no references to anything even remotely like this. I have only managed to find two mentions of Toth in one of the older volumes the council gave to me long ago. There is nothing helpful in them. As for the spell Angelus was trying... well... Angel said doesn't know how Angelus had gotten it, but he knows he'll try again. We need to stop that from happening, obviously. Ideally, we need to put the two back together, now.'

Willow nodded. 'He won't come quietly.'

'No,' Giles nodded. 'I am aware that this will not be easy. For Buffy especially. Though I can't imagine how Angel is feeling through all of this. He's seeing his worst nightmare right in front of his eyes. Angelus is no longer just in his head. He's now very very real, and a rather large threat to him.'

'Angel will be okay,' Willow smiled tentatively. 'He has Buffy.'

'Yes,' Giles nodded. 'That he does.'

Willow took a book from the table and sat down. 'It might be easier if we both look.'

'Are you sure you're up for it, Willow? You're still convalescing.'

'Giles, I am more than okay to get into a bit of harmless research. My mother's been driving me crazy. You'd think I just skipped out on death. The bullet only grazed me!'

'Yes, but you are still a child to her, Willow. Anything that happens to you concerns her. She's your mother. You'll always be her little girl, no matter how much you grow up.'

"Willow!' Buffy entered the door, squealing and threw her arms around the recovering redhead. 'Yay! You're back.' She pulled back and smiled widely. 'We missed you.'

'I am back,' Willow said proudly. 'And look, I'm already research girl!'

Buffy frowned. 'Couldn't you have found something more exciting for your first day back at work?'

Willow giggled as Giles, an affronted look on his face, handed a book to Buffy. 'Since you seem so eager to help out, Buffy, I'm sure Willow would love the company, as would I.'

'Oh,' Buffy took a step back. 'I only came to tell you-'

'No, please, I insist,' Giles said, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. 'We will get through so much more material with an extra set of hands.'

Buffy sighed and deposited herself in the chair next to Willow. 'I am material girl.'

'What have you done about Angelus, Buffy?' Giles glanced at her quickly.

'I did a quick patrol last night,' she said. 'There was no sign of him, or anyone working for him.' That had pissed her off. She'd gone home after filching Giles' good weapons, gotten ready, psyched herself up to do what needed to be done, and he didn't show. Talk about rude.

'Angel said he's lying low because he doesn't want to quote "give too much of the game away",' she said. 'I had the tranquilliser gun and everything!' Buffy didn't mention how she'd gotten jumpy in an alley and shot a poor squirrel. It was okay. Buffy had put it somewhere safe and checked on it before coming to Giles'.

Willow filled Buffy in about what Giles had found and Buffy began to think that this was all hopeless. There was nothing anywhere, ever, that even hinted that what Angelus was trying to pull off, was even possible. Angel said the spell had merit, though, which meant Angelus would be back for round two, and soon. And what would they do if number two was the right one? There had to be a way to stop him.

'Wills,' Buffy broke into the conversation she and Giles were having. 'If Angelus is.. creating this spell to break Angel's and his connection, could we make a spell to stop him?'

Willow shook her head. 'No, Buffy. I'd already thought of that. Even if it were a little bit possible, I would never be able to do it myself. I'd have to study a hundred years to learn that kind of control.'

Buffy sat back, dejected.

Giles, however, shot up out of his seat. 'That reminds me,' he said in a rush. 'I have an appointment with a colleague of mine.'

'That's okay, Giles,' Buffy waved him off. 'Will keep going while you're gone.'

"No, that is quite okay,' Giles picked up the books and put them away hastily. 'If it's alright with you two, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Buffy stood up and handed him her book. Willow did the same. 'Is everything okay, Giles?'

'Yes, quite,' Giles pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 'I'm just afraid I have to be going. Don't want to be late now.' He ushered them to the door. 'I shall see you both tomorrow.'

He gently pushed them outside and closed the door. Buffy looked at Willow, who looked just as puzzled as she did.

'That was more than a little bit weird,' Buffy said, turning back to the door. 'Maybe we should make sure he's okay.'

'He said he was fine, Buffy,' Willow said, looking towards the courtyard. 'Let's just go home so we can see what this is all about tomorrow.'

With one last glance at Giles' closed front door, Buffy and Willow headed back to Buffy's house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buffy was sleeping on the couch when Giles burst in, calling her name excitedly. Well, as excitedly as a stiff upper lip, tweed wearing Englishman could. She raised an eyebrow and just stared at him. He saw her staring and froze, coughed a little and pulled at the collar of his dark blue crew neck T-shirt.. He looked a little embarrassed as he joined her. Buffy let out a chuckle. 'Hi Giles!'

'Ah, yes, Buffy,' Giles said, pretending the past few seconds hadn't happened. Buffy let him. 'You're just who I was looking for.'

'Well, this IS my house, Watcher-mine,' she said dryly, getting up from the sofa, running a hand through her hair. "Eww... birds nest.' She looked around for a brush. Spotting it, she brushed her hair as she spoke. 'Generally, one can be found in one's own house.'

'Yes, well,' Giles' face turned a shade redder and Buffy laughed.

'Chill, Giles,' she smiled. 'What's up?'

'I think I have found a way to combat Angelus' assumed plan,' he held up a folder triumphantly.

'Uh huh,' Buffy eyed it sceptically. 'And just how are we going to do that?' Personally, she didn't think they'd be able to stop Angelus at all, if his plan actually succeeded. He'd come for Angel, for revenge for the past fifty-sixty odd years. Not to mention he knew it would hurt Buffy. She knew that having it destroy her would make it all the sweeter for Angelus. He could then kill Buffy without having to worry about Angel ever again. Something tugged at Buffy's mind... something she was overlooking, but it escaped her for the moment.

'You remember what you said to Willow? That we could use a spell to make sure Angelus could not complete his plan? We need to bind them, as you suggested. The Soul and The Demon. Right now they are separate entities,' Giles mused. 'But if we bind them before Angelus can unbind the link, then he will not be able to cut the link at all.'

'So...'Buffy started slowly. 'We have a spell, I'm assuming,' Giles nodded and she continued. 'And with that spell we are going to make sure Angel and Angelus stay linked together?' Again, Giles nodded. 'And that means that if he tries to kill Angel, they'll still both die? Okay, seeing a flaw in this plan,' Buffy put her hand on her hip and stared at Giles. 'What if Angel then tries to kill Angel, thinking the plan worked, but it didn't and they both die anyway?'

Giles frowned. 'We can inform Angelus after the spell is performed so then he won't try it?'

Buffy snorted. 'Yeah, cos he'd believe us. I guess if he didn't, it'd be his funeral,' Buffy chucked. 'His funeral. Ha. I'm funny!'

'Buffy, this spell will take the connection already existing between Angel and Angelus, tenuous as it is, and it will strengthen it. There is no telling what impact that might have to Angel, or if he will even gain control once we undo the spell. There is already a slim chance that when we put back the two halves, Angelus might come out the victor, and we'll have that monster running around Sunnydale once again.'

'Angel won't let that happen,' Buffy said confidently. 'He'd never let Angelus take control.'

'Angel might not be given a chance to stop him,' Giles shook his head. 'I can't guarantee that this spell will not benefit Angelus. All I know is that the separate halves will be a lot more strongly linked. There is no way for me to predict what the impact will be at the time of... reconnection.'

'Willow can re-ensoul him!' Buffy brushed his fear off.

'It might not be that simple, Buffy,' Giles tried to reason with her. 'If Angelus does wrestle control of the body from Angel, irreparable damage could be done to Angel's soul. We don't even know if re-ensouling could be possible with a wounded soul such as his would be. Angelus is very vicious,' Giles looked away, but not before Buffy glimpsed the pain behind his eyes. Jenny's death still tore at him. If Angelus did come back, he'd have a hell of a time. They weren't the people he once knew.

'Giles,' Buffy began, but a smiling Angel entered the room.

'Morning, Rupert,' he greeted the watcher. Walking up to Buffy, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 'Hey.'

'Hey,' she smiled back.

'What's going on,' Angel addressed Giles.

'I have a spell that I think might work to keep you and Angelus bound. Once we've made sure he cannot kill you without killing himself, we'll work on getting you put back together.'

Angel nodded. 'Show me this spell.' Giles handed him the papers and Angel took them, flipping the page and reading straight away. It was quiet for a few moments as he scanned them, then he looked up sharply. 'This should work,' he said carefully. 'However, I am a little worried about the wording.'

'Which part?' Giles moved closer and Angel angled the papers so Giles could see them. 'This passage here; "A hoc est commune vinculum, non potest esse continua. A nexum inter duas medietates fieri fortior. Duae medietates inter restitui debent." It strengthens the link between Angelus and I, yes, but it also leaves too much open. It could strengthen both of our... essences, I suppose you could say,' Angel frowned.

Buffy nodded. "Giles was saying that there was a possibility that Angelus might be made stronger by this spell, and that there might me a chance that it will be him that gains control when we put you back together again.'

Angel nodded thoughtfully. 'Where did you get this spell, Giles?'

Giles looked uncomfortable, taking off his glasses to polish them.

'I called in a favour from a Watcher I know in Britain,' Giles said quickly. 'He's married to a woman who had a few contacts who could help us. He said this spell would work if we needed it done immediately, but I do believe he said the writer of the spell wanted it communicated that because they were not familiar with the two subjects, some... uh... tweaking might be necessary.'

Angel nodded, scanning the documents again. 'I think I can help.'

* * *

Buffy sat on her bed, arms wrapped around her knees. Something didn't feel right. They were missing something, but she just couldn't pin down what it was. Even if they pulled it off, Angelus would still come for Angel anyway. He wouldn't believe them. He'd think it was a trick so he wouldn't hurt Angel.

Buffy buried her head in her arms. Her and Angel hadn't talked much, or spent much time together since their last talk. Buffy still found it hard to be in the same room as him, though her heart almost leapt from her chest every time she saw him, heard him, touched him, or spoke his name. He was still everything she wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to believe she was everything he wanted.

What if he left her again. It almost killed her the last time, and she was afraid that this time, after having what she wanted, Angel, human, and having it taken away, would finally do her in. Could she die of a broken heart? Before meeting Angel, she'd have said no. Now, she was sure a person could.

A soft knock at the door made Buffy sigh, softy. She'd know that knock anywhere. 'Come in, Angel,' she whispered.

'Hey,' he closed the door behind him and instantly knelt beside her. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' she stared at him, memorizing him as a human. The blush on his cheeks, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She reached out an arm and touched his chest, above his heart. 'I can feel your heart beat,' she said simply, and within seconds she was gathered against his chest, tears streaming down her face.

'What's wrong, Ionuin?' Angel murmured as he rocked her slowly.

'Nothing.' How could she tell him she was being stupid?

'It's not nothing, Buffy, if it's upset you like this,' he gently stroked her hair, soothing the tears away just by being him. He had to know what he did to her. The effect he had on her was not a small one. He always messed up her mind, turning her inside out. It was very hard to keep it together when he was around.

'I haven't been avoiding you,' her voice was muffled by his chest.

Angel kissed the top of her head gently. 'I never thought you were.'

'I just... don't know how to deal with you right now, Angel,' she confessed. 'I know you said you wanted to be with me, but I'm so scared that after this is all done with, you're going to turn around and say you changed your mind, that you're going back to L.A cos you decided that you could be here with me again. I don't think I can survive you leaving me again.'

Angel had a confession of his own. 'After the past few days, I don't know if I could survive either. Buffy, I love you. I have from the moment I first saw you on the steps of your old high school, and I've never stopped, but love was never the issue. You know that. I left because I thought you deserved better than me. You deserved a full life, not a half one and I thought it was for the best. I have recently, even before this entire debacle, began to wonder if maybe I was wrong. Maybe my place is here, by your side. I was in the marketplace for Cordelia when Toth got me, and instead of getting what Cordy asked for, I was too busy walking around, my mind distracted by thoughts of you. "Would Buffy like this?" was all I thought as I wandered through the stalls. I found a beautiful necklace that reminded me of your eyes. I'd already talked myself into buying it, to give to you, when Toth struck.'

Buffy smiled against his chest. He always knew what to say.

Angel released Buffy, so he could look into her eyes. 'As it was, I'd already gotten you a present.' Buffy watched him reach into his shirt pocket. 'I've been carrying it around for weeks now, wondering what to do with it.'

He took hold of her hand, and placed something on it. It was cold and heavy. He took his hand away and she gasped. A beautiful silver ID bracelet sat shining on her palm. The name part was surrounded by tiny vines, and in the middle was an inscribed picture of the Claddagh. 'Turn it over,' he whispered and she did, fresh tears falling. One word was inscribed on the back so it would kiss her skin when she wore it. _Always_. 'Thank you. It's beautiful.'

'A beautiful gift for a beautiful woman.'

'I need to tell you something,' she whispered, not taking her eyes off the precious gift she held in her hands. 'Last time we talked, you said-'

The phone rang, interrupting what she was going to say next. 'Hello?' she wiped her tears from her face as she answered. Angel patted her back gently.

'Ah, Buffy, it's Giles.'

Buffy laughed. 'You're the only Englishman that calls me, Giles.'

'I need you and Angel here straight away. I've gone through Angel's changes to the spell and we are doing it tonight, before sundown. With any luck, we'll have a small lead on Angelus.'

'We'll be there,' Buffy glanced at Angel and he rose fluidly. 'Bye, Giles.'

She hung up and bit her lip, deciding whether to continue the conversation or get going. She glanced at Angel, saw the concern on his face and decided to leave the deep and meaningful til this was over. After all, he'd promised he'd stay this time. _And if he doesn't, I'll murder him myself_.

* * *

Chap 13's not far away :)  
Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Why didn't it work?' Angelus raged, throwing books left and right. _It's not here! _'There's a book missing. It's key to this plan working. What didn't you get?' Angelus glowered at the trembling wastes of space he was forced to call lackeys right now. His name still commanded respect in these parts, he was pleased to hear, but there was still the issue of The Slayer. The good vamps knew he had a history with her, which made them reluctant to join him. At least, that's what the last one informed him before he was dust.

Buffy.

The Slayer was the root of all his problems; had been since the moment Soul boy first saw her. Now that he was free, Angelus could do whatever he wanted, and though he would never admit it out loud, he wanted the Slayer as his mate. Turning her would not be easy, he knew, but he was always ready for a challenge; especially where Buffy was concerned.

'Where's the list?' He thundered, and a couple of the vamps scattered to find the book list he'd given them. One brought it back, holding it above his head as though offering to a God. Angelus liked that. Growling, he rammed a stake through the vampire's heart, then began to read the list. The vamp exploded silently, all eyes on Angelus to see what he'd do next.

'There,' he glared at them accusingly. 'Midnight's Guide to Spell Deflection and Genuflection,' he said as he handed the list to the closest vamp. They continued to stare at him and he waited, staring back. When none of them moved, he growled menacingly. They trembled. 'Go get it,' he forced out.

They fled.

He shook his head and strolled over to the dresser, pulling out one of his favourite shirts.

Time to go court his woman.

* * *

Willow sat at the centre of the salt drawn sacred circle. She gave Buffy a happy wave and then turned back to listen to what Giles was saying.

'Then,' he glanced at her and Angel briefly and continued on. 'I take the dagger, draw the symbols in the air, you finish the incantation and that should do nicely. Are you ready, Willow?'

'Yes,' she grinned at Buffy. 'I'm ready to give it a try.'

Buffy frowned. 'I thought this spell was way out of Willow's witchy league. No offence intended, Wills.'

Giles grabbed the incense and laid it on the ground at Willow's feet. 'Willow is not going to be performing the spell alone. I will be the one to initiate; she will act more as a buffer. This spell will be fine for us to complete together. Are you ready?'

Everyone nodded and Giles indicated where they needed to stand. Buffy took her place and looked around. Willow had her happy face on, no tension or worry evident on her face. Her confidence boosted Buffy's own. She didn't want to admit how worried she was about this going wrong. Spells tended to do that.

Angel smiled at her and she grinned back. In a few minutes, hopefully one of their worries would be gone. Giles began to chant and after a few moments, Buffy felt something touch her. The sensation started at her fingertips, working its way slowly up her arms. She felt all tingly, as though something were crawling all over her.

She looked to Angel, who seemed to be experiencing the same thing. He looked nonplussed and she took a deep breath, trying to stop her heart from racing. 'Magic,' Angel whispered to her and she nodded, understanding.

The magic faltered slightly as a loud crash resounded through the small apartment. Buffy spun on the spot, gasping as she came face to face with a very angry Angelus. 'What do you think you're doing, Lover?' he asked in a tight voice.

'This doesn't concern you, Angelus,' she flashed a sarcastic smile and turned back around, ignoring the deep growl that followed her movement, as well as her reaction to it. She always did love when Angel did that. _Especially when we were kissing_, Buffy shivered.

'I wouldn't do that, if I were you,' Angelus' fury was evident in his voice. 'You don't know-'

'Shush,' Buffy told him, focusing back on the ritual. The loud noise behind her made her smile with pleasure. 'Sorry, Lover; you weren't invited to this party.'

He pounded on the barrier, livid at his inability to stop them. Giles finished speaking and everyone froze. The only sounds were Angelus growling, still trying to get through the barrier. In one fluid movement, Giles closed the book, raised his head, and shouted to the roof. 'Liga ea!'

Nothing happened. Seriously. A great big nothing. No bright lights, no rush of magic, no creepy magic or weird voices; just a whole lot of nothing. 'Uh, Giles?' she said as Angelus began to laugh.

'Messed that one up, hey Rupes?' he said from the doorway he still occupied. 'I cannot even tell you how bad that failed! Really, I don't even know why I bother worrying about you guys. You always mess things up.'

Angel left the circle and walked over to the cocky vampire. 'This spell might not have worked, but we're a lot closer than you are,' he said in a low voice. Buffy heard the warning tied up in it, and evidently, so did Angelus.

'I was just leaving anyway. My boys should be back by now with what I need. Looks like I'm getting in first,' he crowed, turning to leave. A whooshing sound passed Buffy's ear and she ducked instinctively. A second later, she heard a loud thump and she turned to the door. Angelus lay inert on the other side. Buffy, startled, wildly looked around the room. Giles stood by the weapons chest, tranquilliser gun in his hands and a satisfied smile on his face.

'Not that that was pretty nifty of you, Giles, but... what's with the shooting of the bad guy?' Buffy just stared at the downed vamp. Part of her longed to go to his aid, but that was the part that still saw Angel in his face. The other part was ready to stake him now; be done with Angelus forever. Life would be simpler. Her and Angel's lives would be simpler. Angelus, however, was part of Angel and as evil and horrible he was, they needed him, in a way. _Plus, you know... if we stake him, Angel dies._

'Quickly, he'll be coming around any moment,' Giles held out the dagger to Buffy and she took it, puzzled. Buffy looked at him, checking to make sure that her Watcher hadn't lost his mind in the last five minutes.

'I think I missed the part where stabbing him seemed like a good idea,' she frowned at him. 'Mass murderer on your doorstop who wants to eat everyone in this room. Ringing any bells?'

'We need his blood, Buffy,' Giles explained and she nodded once.

'That makes more sense.'

'Of course,' Angel shook his head in annoyance. 'We need blood from each of us. Samples to bind. It always comes down to blood.'

Buffy didn't really get it, but she did what she was asked and headed towards Angelus. He lay on the ground where he fell, arms outspread, snoring softly. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful that her heart skipped a beat. She stared at his face for a moment, thinking once again how right they had been when they'd attached the name "Angel" to him. _To them._ The face of an Angel- he growled softly- masking the heart of a brutal killer. A soft touch on her arm startled her, and she almost dropped the dagger.

'Let me do it,' Angel said as he took the dagger from her. She nodded, and together they turned him over. Angelus mumbled something and Buffy took a step back, afraid he was waking up. Angel quickly made a small cut on Angelus' palm, then he and Buffy retreated back inside. His breathing was slightly elevated and Buffy chuckled.

'Not so easy for us humans, huh?' she teased.

'Not so easy for this human,' he shot back. Buffy liked the sound of that. Human. She was sure she'd never get sick of hearing it. 'You're a cut above average. Am I really that heavy?'

'Okay, now pass me the dagger,' Giles held his out to Angel and he carefully deposited the bloodstained item in his hand, immediately resuming his place around the circle.

'Oh, we're doing this again,' Buffy caught on. 'Now?'

'Yes,' Giles looked to Willow who gave him a small nod. They began to chant. Buffy leapt back to her spot and looked to Angel. His gaze was focussed beyond her and she turned to see Angelus had woken up and was standing there watching them intently.

She turned away, ignoring his penetrating gaze. 'And what makes you think this time will work, Watcher?' Angelus taunted, but Buffy heard the different timbre to his voice. Hesitation and doubt had wheedled their way into Angelus. He must have noticed the cut on his hand and put two and two together. 'You should just give up. Save yourselves some trouble. You cannot defeat me.'

'We have before,' Buffy whispered and Angelus laughed harshly.

'You sent Soul Boy here to hell for a couple of hundred years. Yeah, great work, Buff. That sure showed me up.'

Buffy closed her eyes, not wanting to remember the worse night and following months of her life. He tried to block him out, but she was attuned to his voice. To _Angel's_ voice. Her mind knew the difference. Her body did not.

'Disappear, Angelus,' Angel sighed. 'You'll go back to your cage soon enough.'

'Never,' Angelus laughed. 'You will never be able to get rid of me. I will always be there, at the back of your mind. I'm the noise behind you in a dark alley. I'm the bump in the night, the shiver of fear as you walk home alone. I-'

'Yeah, yeah, we get it,' Angel interrupted his demon, rolling his eyes. 'You sure do talk a lot more than you used to. I think I prefer the old you. Now be quiet.'

Giles finished talking as Angel did, and Buffy watched as a wave of magic expanded and burst. Particles flew through the air, attaching to Angel and Angelus. Wide eyed, Buffy's gaze went back and forth between them, waiting for something else to happen. Nothing did. The particles absorbed into their bodies and that was it. 'Did it work?'

'Yes,' Angel said smiling. He turned to Angelus, but he was already gone.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys and gals! Good to know people are still reading fanfic from one of the best shows ever made. With some of the best characters out there.

Angellufy- thank you for your reviews. :) As per your comment about the Xander/Angel confusion; I kinda just assumed that Xander would find this very difficult to accept. He and Angel have a bad past, so when Angel was split, I figured Xander wouldn't be able to process the news. That it would be impossible to him. Even though the same thing had just happened to him, he just couldn't believe it. I'm not sure if it came across believeable to you guys, but that was my thought process :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! I know, I know... been a while again. But still... Forgive me?

Disclaimer- Usual stuff.. Joss is owner of all but the story.

Also? Going a bit more AU than I first planned, but bear with me. :)

Chapter 14

'Well, it's a load off my mind, at least,' Buffy said as she plonked herself down on the sofa. Willow and Giles we're finishing up with the packing away of the- ingredients?- of the spell. 'I mean, at least now they're bound, and Angelus _knows_ they're bound, so there should be no accidental slayage.' _Hopefully_.

Angel appeared from the direction of Giles's kitchen eating an apple. 'I saw the look he gave me before he fled, Buffy. It's not over.'

Buffy sighed. 'You can't let me enjoy this just for one moment?' Rubbing her face tiredly, she glanced at Willow who'd come to perch on the couch next to Buffy. 'What do you think his next move will be? I mean, it all seems like it's leading to something big, and now we've thrown a nifty spanner in the works, I get the creepies that we may have just majorly changed the game.'

Willow nodded thoughtfully. 'I felt something definite when the spell ended, so I can guarantee you that it worked, Buffy. As for anything else, I have not felt anything weird.'

'I know what you mean, Buffy,' Angel said. 'We just upped the ante, and all I can think of now is "How is he going to punish us for this?".'

Buffy stood, mind whirling with too many thoughts, too tired to follow them all. 'I'm not sure that's what it is. I don't know. I sensed something when the spell ended. It tingled through me,' her voice grew soft, and she trailed a hand over her heart, lost in thought. It was as though something had passed through her. The nagging feeling of forgetting something was back with a vengeance.

'Giles,' she started slowly. 'What exactly has that spell done? I need it laid out in Layman's terms.'

A brief pause, a removal of his glasses, and he began to speak. 'Angel and Angelus were separated by Toth, as Xander was. Two halves we're created- the weaker and stronger elements of his personality. However, in Angel's case, it split demon and human. The spell we just performed took the blood bond from the two and combined it, anchoring them together, even though they are separate. This way, it is impossible for Angelus to kill Angelus unless he is of the mind to eradicate himself as well.'

'So unless Angelus is feeling particularly suicidal, I'm safe,' Angel finished, smiling at Buffy.

Something still wasn't right. 'And Angel said it all came down to blood. You bound their bloods together.' Giles nodded and she continued. 'By doing that we strengthened the bond between the two, which will make them much more closely connected when Angelus gets put back in, so to speak.'

Again, Giles nodded. 'Where are you thoughts leading you, Buffy? We thought of everything.'

'Not everything. When they put back together, who's going to be in charge? I think I already said this, or if not, I definitely thought it, but there is no way for us to guarantee that Angel will be in control of his body, upon Angelus' re-entry- again, so to speak,' she winced.

Giles frowned. 'Well, no, but Angel was in control before he was split. It is not unreasonable to think he'd be back there again after the rejoining.'

'But we don't_ know_,' Buffy cried. What if we've just made things a hundred times worse?'

'Buffy,' Angel rose to embrace her. 'I see what you're saying, but Giles is right. I'd have the home field advantage, being that I was the one who was hit, not Angelus.'

Buffy sagged and nodded, not convinced at all. She levelled a look at Willow and the witch nodded surreptitiously. This wasn't dropped. Not for the two girls, anyway. There was still something they were overlooking, and it was still driving Buffy crazy.

'Let's just all sleep on it tonight,' Giles glanced at the clock. 'Be back here tomorrow, bright and early and we'll work on a game plan.'

Everyone nodded and they filed out, heading back to Buffy's house for some good old fashioned rest. Halfway there, Buffy felt Willow grab her hand and squeeze it. It felt reassuring and she squeezed back. She could always count on Willow to have her back, no matter the situation. It was a very comforting thought, as she snuggled into Angel a short time later and fell into and exhausted sleep.

* * *

_'You mean, as in... _forever_ forever?' Buffy stared at Angel as he sat in front of her._

_'I mean as in,' Angel brushed her bottom lip with his thumb, and leant in for a kiss. Buffy's heart soared, and she kissed him back, imbibing it with all the love and devotion she had in her, finally able to communicate it to him. There were so many things to say, so many things to do and now they finally had their chance. 'I love you, Buff,' he whispered._

_Buffy, lost in the kiss, didn't register what he's said until it was too late. Angelus viciously pulled her neck to the side and sank his fangs in. Shock held Buffy still. It had happened so fast. Pain and fear numbed her limbs. She tried to call out for help, to push him away, but she was already so tired. So tired. She could distantly hear the sound of him sucking, feel the pleasure and the pain of being bitten, and then, nothing. Goodbye...Willow...Giles...Xander... I... Love..._

Buffy screamed as she woke. Breathing hard, she jumped out of bed, knocking Angel on his ass as she did. 'Oh, God,' she cried. Sweat covered her from head to toe. 'It was just a dream.'

'What the hell just happened?' Angel asked, frantic.

Buffy froze. 'What do you mean?' she hedged.

'Buffy, you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you, but the next thing I knew you weren't breathing. Your heart stopped! I was about to start performing CPR when you screamed.'

'Oh my God,' Buffy said wildly. 'How can this be possible?' Something clicked and Buffy closed her eyes. 'Of course.'

'Buffy-'

'Call Giles, now. Get him here. I just figured out something.'

'What?' Angel almost yelled, concern and fear still evident on his face.

'We were wrong.'

* * *

I got a plan, I swear! Well, I do NOW... lol. Been reading fanfiction to get my groove back. Hopefully will have this story finished very soon.

Reviews? :)


	15. Chapter 15

2 chapters in 2 days? I know, right! Wierd :P Late night writing session produced something for once. :)

Thanks to **Lady Elena Bella Petrova** and **Ty** for the reviews. Made me feel very happy! :D

(...Usual disclaimer...)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Buffy waited for her watcher and lover to get comfortable, well, as comfortable as a very worried ex vampire and a half asleep watcher could be.

'Okay, we're settled,' Angel stared at Buffy. 'What is going on?'

'We were wrong,' she said simply and Giles frowned. 'We assumed certain things but we forgot to factor in other... things.'

'What other things, Buffy,' Giles leaned forward.

'Like, for instance, the deeper blood bond you just created. We missed a very important factor. Angel's blood? It wasn't all his.'

'What do you mean?' Giles didn't get it, but Angel sat back and closed his eyes.

'Of course.'

'When Faith hit Angel with that arrow, the poison was killing him. The only cure was the blood of a slayer. My blood. When you performed the ritual, because of Angel's-uh- tainted blood, it wasn't only them you bound,' she explained slowly, still trying to reason it all out.

'When we split into two, he still would have had some of that connection to you, as well,' Angel nodded. 'Makes sense.'

'You both have part of my essence,' Buffy explained further, a feeling of pride coming over her that she was info girl. _Check me out_, she smiled inwardly. She shuddered as the dream reared its head again. 'The dream I just had signifies that it's not over... and I'm pretty sure what ever happens will depend on me.'

'Well, most of my life has been centred around you, Buffy,' Angel nodded. 'I can bet that no matter what happens, it'll still be you he's after. He likely wants me gone so he can have free rein. No soul to get in the way.'

'Free rein?'

'Over you,' he confirmed grimly. 'If I don't exist, he can get to you. He may sick and twisted, but in a way, he loves you. He doesn't know how to deal with that, though, so he seeks to hurt you, to destroy you.'

Buffy nodded. 'He killed me,' she said softly. 'In my dream,' she clarified as both their heads whipped up. 'He told me he loved me, then he killed me. I think... his goal might have been to turn me.'

Angel sighed heavily. 'I had hoped he hadn't gotten that far, yet. He's losing control.'

'What can we do?' Giles asked Angel. Buffy looked to him as well.

'Right now? Nothing. We just have to see how it plays out. I know that's not ideal,' he directed at Giles, 'but with Angelus, it's all we can do.'

Buffy sat down and thought through what Angel said. 'Maybe that's not entirely true,' she started.

'Sure it is, Buff,' Angelus stood in the doorway to her home, a cocky grin on his face. 'Soul boy's right. Just let me do what I want.'

'You know damn well that's not what I said,' Angel had already jumped in front of Buffy. Angelus just laughed.

'I don't know... maybe somewhere deep down inside, you want me to have her. You know, cos you never could,' he grinned maliciously. 'My Buff, you are looking positively radiant tonight. Then again, I did see you a couple of hours ago. But you know what they say.. a lot can happen in a small amount of time.'

He lunged towards Buffy, knocking over Giles and she stepped back, the dream foremost in her mind. _Please don't let it come true_. Angel stepped forward, knocking Angelus aside, and everyone in the room was surprised.

'Been keeping secrets, Poof?' Angelus taunted. 'Let's see what else you can do.'

They fought hard, each blow landing with unerring accuracy. Neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Buffy realised, too late, that Angelus was slowly making his way to the door. _He's leading Angel out!_ 'Angel,' she cried out, but it was too late.

Angelus snarled and ripped Angel out of the house. Within seconds, they were gone. His lackeys had been waiting.

'Oh my God,' Buffy sank to the ground. Giles, still a little shell shocked, and maybe a mite concussed was quick to her side. 'What are we going to do, Giles?' she whispered.

Giles, at a loss, could only hug her tightly. 'I don't know,' he confessed, eyes on the doorway.

In his arms, Buffy began to cry.

* * *

'You see, I have this all figured out,' _shoot me now_, Angel thought, as Angelus continued to talk. Two hours later, and Angel was ready to stake himself to shut the damn vampire up. He made a mental note to ask Wesley if he was this annoying to them. 'The spell in the book I'm after, has a spell more powerful to the one your little Scooby kids did. I do this spell, and you're history,' he grinned. 'Finally, I can go back to being me. No soul involved. No stupid, tree hugging soul that the damn redheaded witch can stuff down my throat ever again!'

'Seriously,' he walked over to Angel. 'Who the hell do they think they are? I am the Scourge of Europe. Of Europe! I'm not a puppy dog they can just put down when they feel like it.'

'Enough!' Angel yelled, rolling his head back. 'I can't take it anymore. Do you ever shut the hell up? Please, just end this now so I don't have to listen to your constant whining.'

Angelus growled. 'What did you just say to me, boy?'

'Don't "boy" me,' Angel warned. 'I'm just as old as you are. We're the same person, dickhead.'

'Alright, that's it-' Angelus stalked menacingly towards Angel only to be cut off as a vampire flew into the room.

'Sire,' he bowed deeply. Angel scoffed, wincing as Angelus came close enough to kick him in the chest. _Hmm... at least one broken rib_, he guessed. "I have found what you asked for.'

Angelus snatched the book and began turning pages immediately. A few tense minuted passed as Angelus paced the room, turning pages, reading as he went. He began to laugh. The fledgling flinched. 'You did well,' he boomed, and strode back to the vampire. 'Now get the fuck out.'

'See this?' He held the book up to Angel. 'This is gonna make things all better. You'll see. By morning, you'll be but a memory and I... I will be king!'

He strode out of the room, leaving a very worried Angel behind.

* * *

'Okay, so we go over the plan again,' Buffy looked to each of her friends, grateful that they were all there. Anya, Xander, Willow, Giles and herself were standing outside the warehouse Buffy was pretty sure Angel was being held in. She could feel him nearby. It was torture. 'You guys dust the littler vamps. Leave the big one to me.' All nodded. 'If you see him before I do, avoid. Do not take him on.'

'I don't think that'll be a problem, Buffy,' Xander laughed nervously. 'None of us want to go anywhere near him.'

Buffy looked around at the assembled group and smiled. 'Thank you,' she said simply. 'For everything. You're always there when I need you, and I don't know what I'd do without any of you.'

'Aww, Buff, no time now to get all emotional,' Xander shifted awkwardly. 'We have a battle to win, and an Angel to save. Wait, that's not what I meant...'

Buffy readied herself and turned on her resolve face. 'Let's go.'

The battle was over almost before it had begun. Angelus' army was just a handful of newly risen vampires, so easily dispatched.

They found Angel tied to a chair in the next room. As they began to release him, however, Angelus appeared, chanting an incantation and waving some smelly herbs around. 'This is the will, this is the way. Let it be done.'

A bright light blinded everyone in the room, and the smell of burning flesh entered Buffy's nostrils. _Ewww_... Unable to see anything, she called out to her friends, reassuring herself that they were okay.

All of a sudden the light cleared, leaving spots dancing across Buffy's eyes. She blinked, and blinked again, eyes rapidly trying to adjust. Upon inspection, she noted all her friends were unharmed, then she looked to where Angelus had been. There, on the floor, was a very singed, and very unconscious vampire.

'Is he dead?'

'No, Xander,' Anya sighed. 'He's not dust.'

'So he's just, what? Passed out?'

'Seems like,' Buffy answered as she gingerly made her way towards the prone vampire.

Then in the blink of an eye, Buffy collapsed. Behind her, Angel also passed out, and the group of friends stood stymied, in the middle of 3 unconscious super beings.

* * *

Everyone okay with the pace? It's not reading too rushed, is it?


	16. Chapter 16

2nd last chapter! One more to go! It's come around so quickly. Already written and ready to deliver, too. I'm so organised.. for once :P

Disclaimer: Joss owns character and locations. Variation of story line is mine.

**Chapter 16**

'Well, I don't know about you guys,' Xander said uneasily. 'But I'm not carrying them to the car.'

Giles leapt into action. After checking to make sure Buffy was okay, he ordered the others to tie Angelus to the chair they'd removed Angel from. Task done, they moved the Slayer and her boyfriend out of the way, propping them up against the wall.

'What now, G-man?' Xander knelt in front of the unconscious Buffy and studied her face. She looked to be just sleeping. Xander hoped that nothing more sinister was happening.

'Xander...' Giles sighed, then he broke off, staring over to something near the doorway. Xander looked, too. _The book_. Xander stood quickly and retrieved it. 'I'd forgotten all about it,' the Watcher said angrily. Xander knew the anger wasn't directed at him, so took his position back up in front of Buffy. Nothing had changed. 'Let's see what you were up to, Angelus.'

Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity, but was closer to about half an hour. Anya and Wills had gone to get some refreshments. _Who knew how long they'd be here_. Usually it was his job, but he didn't want to leave Giles and the girls here without him, just in case something went down. He might be the least powered one here. Let's face it, even Giles, as old as he was, could kick Xander's ass. Something still grated about leaving an old man and some females in the line of fire.

'Good Lord,' Giles said in a rush and Xander spun to face him.

'What do you know?'

'I have to give the old bastard some credit,' he said wearily. 'He knew a lot more than I ever suspected. The spell he tried... he tried to take Angel's soul within himself.'

'Wait,' Xander held his hand up. 'He was trying to do what we were trying to do? Didn't he know about the "Let the spell be ended" thing that we did?'

'Not quite, Xander,' Giles said patiently. 'He, I am assuming, was trying to destroy Angel by taking him back within himself, to destroy the soul forever. Essentially, he'd take over the body without the fight. Angel is very lucky that it backfired.'

'Angelus is very lucky,' Buffy said from beside Xander. _When the hell did she get there_? He looked around. Angel was still out. Xander shrugged. Didn't matter to him. Angel was still Angel. He figured he'd never like the guy, but if he stuck around this time, he'd tolerate him. _For Buffy_. 'I'd have killed him, then and there.'

'Uh, Buffy,' Xander was staring at Angelus. 'Is that supposed to be happening?'

'What the-,' Buffy took a step forward, but Xander grabbed her arm. If she thought she was moving closer, the woman was crazier than he thought.

'Don't,' he said simply.

Ever so slowly, Angelus was disappearing before their eyes. Little by little, he was becoming transparent, and Xander was seriously creeped out. Wiggins were being had. Majorly. This was not normal. 'Uh, Giles?'

'This is highly irregular,' he muttered, transfixed by the sight. Xander couldn't blame him. He was having a hard time looking away himself.

'Oh, that's not good,' Willow remarked as she and Ahn returned. Xander nodded.

'What's happening to him?' Buffy cried out. 'Giles?'

'I'm not sure, Buffy,' he said as he inched closer to the still knocked out vampire. Angel's prone form began to stir behind them, and Buffy, distracted, ran to his aid. 'He seems to be turning invisible.'

'Don't touch him!' Willow warned, but Giles had already stretched out a hand. Everyone froze, and Xander knew all eyes were focussed on the watcher.

'He's not turning invisible,' Giles called out. 'He's actually disappearing. Half of his hand has vanished. Completely.'

_That's just wrong_, Xander thought, making a face. _Where was it going?_

He became aware suddenly of a female voice getting louder, and he realised Willow had taken a seat and was chanting hurriedly.

'If he disappears, so does Angel,' Buffy called from where she cradled Angel's head. Xander could see that he, too, was beginning to disappear. The rate, however, was different. Angelus was faster than Angel.

That's when Xander noticed it. 'Giles,' he yelled. 'Get over here now!'

Giles was at his shoulder in a second. 'What is it, Xander?'

'Buffy.'

Giles looked, confused. 'Good Lord,' he said softly, and Xander knew he'd seen it. Buffy's left pinkie finger was beginning to disappear. 'Buffy.'

'What?' she looked around wildly, then touched her hair. 'What's wrong?'

'Your hand.'

She lifted her right hand, then lifted her left and gasped. Tears welling in her eyes, she looked straight back to Angel. 'Come on,' she whispered. 'Win.'

'Win?' Xander frowned. 'Buffy, what are you talking about. Giles, find a way to stop this! We can't lose her. Not again.'

'Willow is already doing the best she can. There is nothing more I can do without research. I need books, I need a phone. We don't have enough time,' Giles said sadly. 'They are all disappearing into thin air and I cannot stop it.'

'Buffy,' Xander appealed. 'What's happening? Don't leave us, okay? We need you!'

Buffy glanced up at Xander. Tear rolled down her cheeks and she looked a mess but she didn't care. The love of her life was fighting for his, and she'd already done all that she could do. Everything else? It didn't matter. Xander and Giles' concern was rolling over her head. All her thoughts were of Angel. _Come on big guy,_ she urged_. Come back to me. You promised. I did what you told me to. I made it back, but now you need to get back here and be what you told me you were going to be_.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she looked into Xander's eyes. She tried to focus on what he was saying. '-don't know what to do.'

'Shhh, Xander. It's going to be okay,' she said softly, as she caressed Angel's face.

'What is happening?' Giles squatted down beside her. 'What do you know, Buffy?'

She smiled into Angel's slack face, and thought about how much she loved him. _Please come back_. 'We didn't need to do the spell after all,' she whispered. 'Angelus was too hasty. He did it for us. He always was so impatient,' she laughed sadly. 'He got the spell wrong. Instead of taking Angel in, to take over, he took us both and there was a fight. My soul was fighting alongside Angel's soul, so we had the upper hand. We were winning Angel's body over, but something happened. Angel made me leave, promised he'd win, that he'd come back to me...'

'So the demon and the soul are dukeing it out in the bodies? Kinda cool, but more than a bit disturbing,' Xander took a step back.

'I take it to mean, then, that as Angelus is disappearing faster, he is losing?' Buffy nodded. 'Ah, that makes sense. Is there anything we can do to aid Angel?'

'No. He's on his own, now. I did all I could before I woke.'

Suddenly, they all noticed that something wasn't quite right. Xander stood. "Giles, Angelus has stalled.'

'And Angel has increased,' Giles said grimly. 'This is not going well.'

Buffy laid her head on Angel's chest. 'Please come back to me,' she whispered. 'I need you.' Tears cascaded down her cheeks. 'Please.'

_Wait a second,_ she thought, lifting her head. _Do I or do I not have a super witch? Where's Willow?_

She spotted Willow, and realised the witch was already in a trance. 'What's Willow doing?'

'I don't know,' Anya replied, still standing by the redhead. 'She's been like that since we came back. She mumbled something before, but I didn't hear what it was. Not like it matters anyway. This kind of a spell can't be broken. She's wasting her time.'

Buffy stroked Angel hair gently. 'Xander, how's Angelus doing?'

'His rate's increased again. Must be some battle.'

She nodded. Leaning down to Angel's ear, she whispered to him. Told him how much she loved him, reminded him of places they had been, things they had seen. Told him how much she missed him while he was gone. Anything she could think of to bring him back. 'Come home to me,' she finished.

* * *

Almost there! Once chap left to go! Let me know what you think :)


	17. Chapter 17

And here it is. The last chapter! Thanks for the reviews, **TroubleJustified** and "**no one**" hehe...

I've read that chapter so many time, and I've never picked up that spelling mistake so thanks heaps for pointing it out! I'll get around to fixing it :P

Obligatory disclaimer.- Joss is boss.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

A loud crack reverberated around the warehouse and everyone flinched. Buffy looked straight at Willow to see the redhead staring at Angel, an expectant look on her face. Buffy, too, gazed at Angel. Moments later, she noticed it. 'Oh my God,' she cried out. Searched his face for any change. 'He's coming back! Wake up, Angel! Wake up! Come on, baby.'

'Whoa,' Xander said, awed and Buffy whipped her head up in time to see Angelus' form dissipate. Angel woke with a start.

'Oh, thank God,' Buffy wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder. 'I thought you weren't going to make it. I was so scared.'

'Hey, no worries, Buff,' he said jovially. 'You know I'd always come back for you.' He lunged and Buffy screamed.

As his hands went around her neck, his eyes glowed, and his body fell limp. Buffy threw herself backwards. Xander was already there, pulling her up and out of harm's way. 'I thought _Angel_ won,' he said darkly.

'So did I,' she replied, clutching his arm, eyes glued to the figure on the floor. Seconds ticked by, and Willow inched forward.

'I think it's over,' she said tentatively. 'Buffy, check.'

'What? Why me?' she asked with wide eyes. 'He just tried to kill me.'

'Cos he's your boyfriend,' she pointed out.

_True_. 'Okay.' She inched forward and stopped. _Stop being stupid. If it's Angelus, and Angel's gone, you don't stand a chance anyway. Might as well get it over and done with_. 'Angel?' She bent down and turned him over. He snored softly. _Wait. Angel doesn't snore... He's breathing_. 'Angel!' she shook him.

'ANGEL!' Buffy startled as he bolted upright at her yell.

'Buffy.'

'What happened?'

He smiled at her, and as it slowly turned into a grin, he laughed. 'I won.'

'Angelus is gone?' hope filled her every pore.

'He's gone.'

Buffy threw herself into his arms and he laughed, clutching her tightly. 'Thank God! I thought I'd lost you. We could see you were losing. I didn't know what to do!'

'You could see it?' Angel asked, looking to the Watcher.

Giles nodded. 'Of a sort. As you were fighting, your bodies were disappearing, We could tell who was winning when the rate at which they disappeared decreased.'

'How about that,' Angel said thoughtfully. 'I won't sugar coat it. It was close. The bastard had me for a few moments. At one point I thought I was a goner, and then I heard your voice,' he said to Buffy, cupping her face and kissing her lightly. 'I made you a promise,' he said softly. 'I intended to keep it.'

'What about-' Xander began but was cut off by Giles.

'How about we get Angel off the cold cement floor and take the poor fellow home. We can finish this back at my place.' Everyone nodded and Buffy helped Angel to his feet.

Carefully, they limped together to the door, and out to the car.

* * *

'When he finished the spell, and all hell broke loose, he'd sent us back into our minds. It was supposed to just be the two of us. He didn't count on Buffy being there.'

'How was Buffy there?' Xander asked through a mouthful of cookie.

'The blood bond,' she answered for him. 'We realised it connected me as well, but Angelus didn't. My soul was dragged along for the ride.'

'So you fought him and then what?' Willow was eagerly looking between the two, desperate to hear the rest. Buffy could relate. _I wanna know what happened after I left. Can't we skip to that part?_

'Buffy and I worked as a team and we fought him together, but he was stronger. I don't know how, but he was able to hold off both of us. I pulled her back, forced her to leave, and kept fighting. The battle was mine. It was something I had to do. It couldn't have gone down any differently. There's no denying it though, Buffy had given me the edge I needed.'

He fought hard. He was fighting for the right to survive. I was fighting for the right to live. He somehow managed to overtake me, and next thing I knew, I was in a dark space. Then I heard Buffy's voice, and I fought harder.'

So I did what I could, fought back, clawed my way back up, just in time to see him lunging at Buffy, I threw everything I had into pulling him back, and that's when it hit me.'

'What?' Xander was also riveted now, half eaten cookie forgotten. Buffy smiled.

Angel smiled at Willow. 'I'm not sure, exactly, but if I had to guess, Willow performed the ritual to return my soul, and Angelus receded. It was a simple matter after that. I imposed my will, my authority over my body, and like good blood cells attacking a foreign element, my body rejected Angelus and he was gone.'

'Amazing,' Giles shook his head. He glanced proudly to where the little witch was grinning brightly. 'That was insightful of you, Willow.'

'Thank you,' she inclined her head. 'But it wasn't an ensouling spell.'

Angel frowned. 'Then what was it?'

She grinned again. 'I simply reminded your body of who it belonged to. I took the idea from the ensouling spell. Used it to strengthen your soul's tie to Buffy through the blood bond we performed. Because of that spell, part of Buffy was in you, also, and your body, as it is now, couldn't handle three entities. So in a way, I helped it see which entity was rubbish.'

Giles looked floored and Buffy giggled. 'You okay, Watcher-mine? You look a little flustered.'

'This is all too much for me, I'm afraid,' he said with a small laugh. 'What Willow did tonight exceeded all my expectations of her abilities. I cannot express how overwhelming proud I am of her. Of all of you. You showed Angelus tonight just why he's never been able to break this group. Well done to all of you.'

Buffy and Willow both blushed while Xander grinned. 'Hear that ladies? Xan's the man!'

Giles sighed and Buffy threw a cushion at Xander, laughing.

Angel squeezed her hand and she looked at him. 'On that note,' she said happily. 'Time for us to head home.' She and Angel rose, as did the others, and they all left, heading home to their respective places.

'Xander, we need to have sex on that balcony first,' they heard Anya say as the two walked away, hand in hand. 'We have to break in our new place.'

Buffy laughed and her and Angel silently, but happily, walked home.

* * *

'You scared me, you know,' she whispered. They were curled up on the couch, doing the normal couple thing and watching some T.V. Not that Buffy could have said what they were watching. She bet Angel didn't know, either. She was too lost in her thoughts.

It was all over. Would he break his promise and find an excuse to leave? Would he stay? How long would it take for him to get restless if he did stay. She didn't think she'd survive him walking away again.

'I know,' he whispered. 'I never meant to.'

'I know. We came really close tonight, Angel. Really close.'

'We did,' he rubbed comforting circles across her back.

She fell silent again. Not knowing where to start.

'I'm leaving,' he said softly and Buffy flinched. She'd known it was coming. He'd seen how close they'd come to death again tonight, and he blamed himself. As usual, his answer was to remove himself from the situation. 'Angel-'

'I'll tell Cordy and the others that I'm setting up an office here. LA's only a couple of hours drive. If I'm needed I can make the trip. Though Wes, Gunn and the others seem to have everything under control these days.'

Buffy sat still, not wanting to move in case this wasn't real.

Angel must have read her face. He took hold of Buffy and turned so they were facing each other. 'I told you I wasn't leaving you,' he said gently. 'I love you, Buffy. I'm sick of living my life without you. I'm not doing this just because I'm mostly human,' he explained further answering one of Buffy's concerns. 'I know we were made for each other. I knew it the moment I saw you. I knew we'd get our time eventually. The PTB had hoops for us to jump through first.'

I always thought that if I waited long enough, you'd come back to me when the time was right. I was wrong. I shouldn't have left. All it did was make the both of us miserable and it's something I'll regret for the rest of my life.'

'No, Angel,' Buffy took his hands in hers. 'Don't regret the past. It's all led us to this moment. How can you regret that?'

He nodded. 'Okay, so not regretting,' he begun and Buffy laughed.

'I love you,' he took her face and held it carefully. 'I have always loved you, I will always love you and nothing will keep me from you ever again.'

'I love you, too,' Buffy whispered. Her heart felt ready to explode out of her chest with all the emotions trying to claw their way out. 'So, so much. It's only ever been you. I know you wanted all that normal stuff for me, but Angel, you had to know I'd never get it, I'm The Slayer. My life would never be normal. Having you in it was the brightest part and I knew, from the first time we kissed, that there'd never be anyone else. I am yours, you are mine.'

'Truer words were never spoken,' he said softly, as he brushed his lips across hers. 'I love you.'

'I love you.'

* * *

So.. the end has come. What did you think? I hope this was a satisfying ending for everyone :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)


End file.
